Loving, Saying, and Being As One
by ladyjulianna
Summary: Last chappy people! chapter 8 is up the long promised day at school!sorry took so long! LIfe is busy! anywho here it is hope you enjoy Ch. 8. R R this is along one but its good i think lol
1. Kagome's feelings

Hi everyone this will be a four part fan fic. The first is how Kagome feels.   
  
Disclaimer. I don't own anything i am just having fun The song I love you just the way you are is Billy Joel's and Inuyasha is not mine either. One with the story, or song, or what ever lol. ^_^  
  
~~Kagome~~  
  
Don't go changing, to try and please me   
You never let me down before   
Don't imagine you're too familiar   
And I don't see you anymore   
I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble   
We never could have come this far   
I took the good times, I'll take the bad times   
I'll take you just the way you are   
  
Kagome sat on the edge of the well thinking about the last almost two years of her life. She thought about the changes that had come and the people she'd met, and the things she had seen. But mostly she reflected on her feelings. Her feelings for Inuyasha.   
  
There were still some jewel shards left to find and Naraku to beat however they frequency of how often they were coming across jewel shards was becoming less and less. Soon, she knew, after the battles were over and the jewel was hole, decisions would have to be made. But hers, hers had been made long ago. Kagome smiled to herself. 'Inuyasha,' the thought warmed her heart and filled her should with a delighted familiar light feeling as love consumed her being. Just his name meant so much, produced so many unforgettable images that it slightly overwhelmed her even as long as it had been.  
  
'I love him,' she thought for the millionth time not having to convince her self any more that it was in fact love. Pure, strong, trusting, protective, and forever kind of love and it bound them together by their souls. And she loved him like no one ever had. She had done something no one else in his life besides his mother had done. Loved him just the way he was.   
She truely had no desire he change at all because she would be with him just as he is. She loved how he was steadfast and unwavering. Protecting her with his demon strength and loving her with his human heart. And Inuyasha did love her she knew. He had never said it yet but she has come to read his actions louder than his curses and insults. It was all an act for the outside world but his actions gave him away no matter how loudly and vehemently denied it.   
  
He stayed beside her when there was danger. Protecting her with his life, He never let her down. She trusted him with everything, her heart, soul, and mind. The body she knew would come later when they would tell eachother of their love. She would trust him with that too when the time came. And as he stayed beside her she with him in turn did so. Never leaving in both good and bad times, and in dangerous and relaxed. They were all there in two years time and she would not change a thing especially him.  
  
Don't go trying some new fashion   
Don't change the color of your hair   
You always have my unspoken passion   
Although I might not seem to care   
  
In everything that had happened, She longed just to be with him. She had been hurt down this road they walked with his first thought to be love brought back to life, but turned out to be walking dead. She would stay with him in his time, where he was comfortable and they could make a life. She knew taking him to live in the future would force him to change the way he dressed and acted. He as wild and free here. She loved him that way.   
  
She thought on his transformation once a month under the dark moon. With his long dark hair and his human ears and eyes, She loved him that way too but knew he would not be happy in a human body with its limitations of sense and strength. He was driven to protect fiercely and he prided himself on his abilities. But she would always want for him no matter what form he took because she loved him as he was.  
  
She lamented slightly about how much they fought and bickered keeping their feelings at bay trying to keep from saying it from one another. Anger covering his fear for her most of the time, and his pride he used as a shield to the outside to keep the his weakness for the girl a secret. But in her he was also strong. She often said things she didn't mean and wanted to say the opposite but the dance they danced was a perilous one in life and in love.  
  
I don't want clever conversation   
I never want to work that hard   
I just want someone that I can talk to   
I want you just the way you are.   
  
Kagome chuckled slightly sitting there thinking about how much they fought and how stupid it always ended up. He would result to name calling and she a 'sit'. She just wanted to let there feelings for him out but did not dare till he did also. But it seems like there were times they were so close as they sit and talked late at night when all the others were sleeping. It wasn't often maybe twice a month but when they did it left both feeling complete and safe. And in the end those precious moment would not have been so special to them if they happened all the time. Because that was just the way he was.  
  
I need to know that you will always be   
The same old someone that I knew   
What will it take 'till you believe in me   
The way that I believe in you.   
  
The young miko looked up at the sky, deep as a sapphire. She wanted Inuyasha to stay hanyou so that he wouldn't lose his mind to the demon and lose his driving spirit to being human. She wondered if when they got the jewel if indeed he would become full demon. She knew if that is what he chose she would stand by him no matter what. But she longed to just be with him the way she had always known him Half-Demon Inuyasha.  
  
She honestly wondered also if the hanyou would believed her when she told him that he was perfect as half and half. Two sides of the same whole that made the whole picture complete. She trusted him fully and believed in him to no end. Nothing could shake her faith in him. Not even if he changed. But more than anything she wanted him to know that her love, life, soul, belief, and trust were all his even if he didn't change a thing.  
  
I said I love you, and that's forever   
And this I promise from the heart   
I could not love you any better   
I love you just the way you are.   
  
She said it once again in her mind, 'I love you Inuyasha.' And one day soon she would tell him in those words. That day would be magical she knew and she felt he thought the same. His name was written on her heart, absorbed in her soul. She made this promise to him silently that when the day came she would vow aloud to his soul, that 'I will love you forever, and no matter what you do, I will continue to love you because nothing you can do would change that fact. And that 'I will always love you just the way you are.'  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks everyone for reading. The next part will be Inuyasha's feelings. I went to a lot of trouble to find just the right song for each. I am planning the I love you song fic where they tell each other. And then the special Will you bee my mate song fic. Finally found four great songs. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R+R THANKS! laters, LJ 


	2. Inuyasha's feelings

Hi everyone Here is the next chapter about Inuyasha's feelings. I found this song and knew it was him. Thanks to my first two reviewers : story weaver and princess lainne!!!^_^ This song fic has the lyrics from I didn't Know I was looking for love by everything but the girl.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything I am borrowing Inuyasha and the song I Didn't Know I Was Looking For love by everything but the girl. Now to Inuyasha feelings!  
  
~~Inuyasha~~  
  
I was alone thinkin' I was just fine  
I wasn't lookin' for anyone to be mine  
I thought love was just a fabrication  
A train that wouldn't stop at my station  
  
Inuyasha sat in the a tree near the well. His face turned up ward to the sky as he sat in lazy fashion with careless easy in the swaying tree top. His arms rested behind his head and he would have been looking into the same deep sapphire sky that Kagome was if his eyes had not been closed in thought. He had known she hadn't left yet, but if she had wanted him she would have come looking before she left. He allowed her the time by herself she seemed to need to gather her thoughts. Her scent was still on the wind and he could see her faintly if he looked from his perch. Never too far just in case, but she had her privacy too.  
  
'Kagome', he smiled. Just her name brought peace to his being. His turbulent heart felt at rest and his soul felt her acceptance and love branding him for the rest of his life. Tying him to her for eternity. He knew he loved her. He had known if for a long time. And He knew she loved him as well. He has been afraid to tell her though for two reasons: Kikiyo and Enemies.   
  
'Kikiyo', his face turned dark as he thought of her. It had been almost two and a half years since she had been brought to life. The memories that they shared a life time ago, were now tainted by the assassination attempts of the present. He knew after almost being pulled into hell with her that he had honestly never loved the woman. But their loneliness drew them to each other and they made decisions to settle for each other, thinking there would be no one else ever they would be able to find even the slightest amount of happiness with. But time and trust tested they failed miserably, and they both ended up dead of sorts if not physically then emotionally.  
  
He thought back to the day he awoke still pinned to the gods tree in the middle of his namesake's forest. The only think he woke up looking for was revenge. The blackness he had seeped in to had been all consuming including into his feelings and soul. Love? he had wanted nothing to do with it. He would simply resume his quest to acquire the Shikon no Tama and be full fledged demon and live out his life, Alone. Love he knew at that time, was an illusion thought up by weak human poets with tender feelings that just got you hurt or killed, in his case both. He was dead inside except for anger and revenge. Once released, he had come out of the darkness ready to fight. There was nothing left for him but to fulfill his mission to become full youkia, but somewhere deep inside it saddened him to know Kikiyo was dead and gone to know he would never feel how it felt again, to just have some one who gave a damn for once.  
  
Home, alone, that was my consignment  
Solitary confinement  
So when we met I was getting around you  
  
The Hanyou back then was completely alone. He knew he would be able to live on his own like he had done before he had met the woman who'd broken his heart but would never admit to it. He was prepared to disappear into the world nameless and devoid of connections. The solitary would do him good he thought, maybe one day calm his rage. So when he went after the Shikon no tama he really didn't care who had it or what happened to them in the process to get it. 'Yet another thing to thank Kikiyo for', he considered brow furrowed,' I almost killed her trying to get the damn thing.' She had just been in the way and after the bought with the other miko he hadn't cared any more whether the knew girl lived or died. At least he had had that much humanity in him when he went after it the first time not to want to kill its protector. Now whoever this was just in the way something to get around any way possible to attain his goal.  
  
I didn't know I was looking for love   
Until I found you honey/baby   
I didn't know I was looking for love  
  
'And then', he thought, 'she collared me'. One hand come out from behind his head to feel the beads around his neck. 'Not I'll ever get used to the fact that wench can 'sit' me when she wants....', his thought trailed off. 'But I am glad I do have it, because it saved her life from ME,' he thought bitterly to himself, ' for that i put up with it.' The "collar" actually a rosary, had also MADE him calm down long enough to think past his madness of revenge and sudden once again obsessive one mindedness to get the jewel. It hadn't taken long after the jewel was shattered that he recognized he was going to need her to find them. But it seemed when she had been put into real danger other than his thoughts of just out right getting rid of her because of the fact she had shattered it to begin with and she was able to 'sit' him, he all the sudden was looking out for her. And that had surprised him but not for long. Inuyasha chuckled silently. He knew even then by the time they had fought Ura of the hair he had feelings for her. He had no clue how deep they actually ran until their fight with Sesshamaru where she had saved him with her arrows. Even with Kikiyo in the picture way back then it was there, she had just complicated things in his mind, and a bit in his heart. But his soul had known, it had always known. He hadn't been looking for it but he sure found it. He spared a glance her direction still seeing her sitting on the lip of the well. He smiled.  
  
Cuz there I stood and I would  
Oh I wonder could I say what I felt  
And not be misunderstood  
A thousand stars came into my system  
I never knew how much I had missed them  
  
The half demon's eyes were closed again as he remembered her return from being trapped in her time. After the wolves were decimated and the demon was finished she wasted no time come out of the well and running to him. He had stood there trying to reconcile what he was seeing with what he knew. He had sent her back to her own time and sealed the well but here she was. She had found a way back to him despite his best efforts to keep her away. But no mater how hard he tried he couldn't tell her how much he loved her just then. He wondered if he ever could. There was still much confusions where Kikiyo was concerned plus how dangerous it would be if someone knew. He knew he couldn't trust himself to speak so he settled on hugging her back instead. His soul that had been hurting since she had been sealed from there time fore what he thought was forever, even for her own safety. At the same time as she wrapped her arms around him, his heart came back to life and his soul responded to her open affection and everything seemed right in his world again even if only for a second. He felt as if she had opened up his soul for the first time since he had awoken she had been slowly working at the locks and chains he had used to bar his heart. And the fact that she had tried to come back to get back to him of all people opened the doors wide and let the light back inside him. He didn't even know he had really missed this since it seemed never to have happened with Kikiyo. There were still so many questions and things that would eventually have to be sorted thru, but at the moment there was only him and her and he was happy. It was short lived however when she pulled back and started crying. He knew he had probably hurt her with the way he had taken the crystal and shoved her into the well. He was about to explain not being able to stand to see her like that her crying turned to anger and she was once again shouting. He chuckled slightly and spared another look at his love from his reclined position in the tree top. 'So much fire,' he thought, 'just another reason she's mine.'  
  
Slap on my lap of my heart you landed  
I was coy but you made me candid  
And now the planets circle around you  
  
Her name was the mantra is his heart and just strengthened him as time went by. Her love was the link to heaven in his soul. She pulled him out of a darkness he thought he was happy in. After being hurt so badly he thought to never feel again. He had tried to fight it but to no avail. And finally after his almost trip to hell seeing how much he had really hurt Kagome and how badly his soul felt in the aftermath he his heart started to understand what the undead miko really was and what there 'love' had been. She deserved to rest in peace he knew and he promised himself he would do that. But as for the rest, the feelings of what was the closes thing to love he had felt before, most likely companionship and friendship, were slowly ebbing and with it his link to her. She was his past and Kagome was his future.  
  
As they began to become closer, she always seemed to know what he needed. A hug now an then, or a kind word, or even when to argue. They used these feelings very smoothly as they skirted the real feelings like walking on eggshells. A glance at each other and they were talking in a language no one else would have understood, save their souls. It was only once in a while he would catch a hint of doubt in her eyes specially when it came time and again to battle Kikiyo her pre incarnate. He did his best with out words to tell her there was no more competition. But one day soon he would be able to tell her and reassure her with everything in him that, she was the one and only past present and future. But somehow on late nights when everyone was asleep and he would hop up onto a low branch in a tree above Kagome, she would look up at him and he would sense her gaze and he would look down at her and ask her gruffly,"what?" Pretending to be annoyed. Every time she saw right thru it and every time she pulled him out of his shell enough to talk kindly and candidly to her. Sometimes about his mother, or his father, about past battles, about how he was feeling presently, his health without the macho I'm a half demon ill be fine attitude in the way, She had broken down his walls and they would talk open and quiet. Still they had not attempted to battle the issue of their love for one another and any lingering questions that might be there needing answering. But he already knew, and she would know soon also and that gave him comfort as did her love. He looked at her lost in thought thinking to himself, 'if she only knew that she hung the moon.' And he continue to watch her unashamed in the still forest.  
  
So we build from here with love the foundation  
In a world where tears' our consolation  
Now your here there's a full brass band  
Playin' in me like a wonderland  
And if you left I would be two-foot small  
And every tear would be a waterfall  
Soundless boundless I surround you  
  
From here he knew his future was set. Be it here or in her time. He would stay with her in the end if that is what she chose. In side him he knew she would choose to be with him, and on that he had staked his hole life on.   
Her love had let him begin to rebuild himself with in. He kept the walls in place to the out side world as the construction went on inside his soul to repair the damage that had torn it asunder 50 or so now years earlier. The world beyond her and a few friends it seemed were permanently out to hurt him and the ones he loved to cause him pain and bring down all he had worked so hard to regain thru Kagome. But inside him there would be that place he had been able to repair. The world would continue to see the brash, rude, angry person he had been in his pain. But inside him a time and space all its own he let the select few see and only one stay. Kagome's loved lived there in his heart and soul, filling his life with beauty, song, adn life. The few he did trust kept his secret they could tell without having to be told. And the one who's essences had lent him the strength to find that part of his soul kept the doors open wide to her thru her consistent unconditional love.  
  
His only doubt his mind would worry him with was if she did after it was all over to leave him for her time and not come back. That she despite how they felt would leave him alone again and crush everything inside him. He knew if she chose that he would die and there would be no recovering. He thought maybe his demon side would probably swallow him hole in his pain and make him mindless to whatever course it chose. He knew he wouldn't care either even if he did he would not have the strength to try and suppress all his demon blood, not with her out of his life by choice. he also thought about the only other possibility of being alone and that was her dying in the increasingly dangerous circumstances they were in. Inuyasha's brow creased. No he wouldn't let that happen, and if it did he would not be far behind her because that would not be her choice to leave him and he would follow her any where including into the after life. Something he had not been willing to do for Kikiyo. That was the one thought that had finally opened his eyes at the end of his feelings for her to how much different it was with Kagome then Kikiyo. He would be nothing with out her no even rage and revenge. He would simply chose to not exist. In so his love for her was complete and pure. His aura always seemed to be around her even thru the time tunnel unbeknownst to both of them. He surrounded her with his love and spirit of protection which is probably why that alone kept her so safe in her time when she was away. Inuyasha heard Kagome jump off the lip of the well back into the vortex of blue light that took her to her time. 'Be safe,' he thought as he felt a sudden familiar twinge inside his soul as the time warp seemed to seal itself off. He didn't feel lonely or like she had left him which was strange since she had in literal terms. He yawned and vaguely wondered why he for about the last year felt tired and more subdued every time she left. He had also noticed when he went up against an opponent he was not nearly as strong as he was when she was there. These were questions he wouldn't have to worry about once she had become his mate because she would always be by his side. He smiled at that thought and slipped into a light nap.  
  
Keade watched from the edge of the woods feeling the energies of the two who loved each other. She had seen the change in thier auras as of recently but chose not to say so. She could tell this was different then what the hanyou had had with her sister. When they finally spoke there feelings and he asked her to become his mate it would merely be formality. For their souls had already joined, miko and demon, destiny was clear and all the rest would fall into place. The old woman smiled to herself, 'right soul and right mind and heart this time.' She turned around and headed back into her house wondering when the when the actual 'formalities' would come with a grumble of "stubborn children."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hi everyone hope you liked it!!! It took me quite alot longer to right cuz he is so much more complicated -_-'. Any how the next chapter will be when they tell each other they love one another! will up date probably tomorrow! enjoy!! Please R+R!! Laters, LJ 


	3. Do you love me?

HI everyone this here is the 3rd part of my song fic 4 play. It's when Inuyasha and Kagome actually tell each other they love each other. It is done to the lyrics of 'I Already DO' by Chely Wright. Another good song that I found to fit this moment. Hope you enjoy it like the last two.  
  
Disclaimer: as always I don't own anything I'm borrowing Inuyasha and "I already do" by Chely Wright to make my fic.   
~~Do you love me?~~  
  
The shard-collecting band walked into a clearing next to a stream about a mile off the well-traveled path. They were headed southwest back towards Keade's village after attaining yet another shard of the Shikon Jewel. Toward sunset they had decided to stop for the day all of them tired and worn from the battle they had fought earlier that day.   
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara moved over to the right of the clearing towards a few fallen logs to rest against till dinner has been made and the conversation was done for the night. Miroku moved to gather some small branches and sticks with Shippo as Kirara just laid down next to Sango's feet as she was readying a small clearing for the fire. While the others started a fire and then supper Kagome and Inuyasha who had been bringing up the rear walked straight past them with out a word toward the creek. They let the two go with out a thought, both had been acting quiet and strained since the day before yesterday when they had had another run in with Kikiyo.  
Kagome decided not to stop where everyone else had in favor of getting a drink thru the brush and around a large rock for some privacy. She knew Inuyasha was only two steps behind her and was hoping he would just move to where the rest of the group was and let her wash in peace. Kagome was sore and tired from both battles the last few days but the visit from Kikiyo had been the breaking point of the week. It hadn't been that she had had to physically fight her, or defend her friends although her shoulder was still very tender. After firing an arrow at the monster they fought that morning it had felt like it had been on fire all day. But the pain in her arm seemed nothing compared to the pain of what the confrontation with the miko had produced in her heart.  
The undead woman had caught Kagome by her self picking herbs near their campsite at dusk. She had gone out of sight but not out of ear shot as Inuyasha had always warned her not to do. He had been hunting though and only Miroku and she had stayed behind with Shippo. Telling them she found some things along the way here she wanted to restock on they let her go with out a second thought knowing she would stay close. The last two years had taught her a few things of common sense to use in the warring states period. While she was picking them her head bent and her mind lost in concentration she cam across two sandaled feet of a woman right under her nose. A feeling of dread came over her too late. She knew who it was.  
"Ah, if it isn't my current in carnet," Kikiyo said coldly. The chill in her voice made Kagome cringe. She backed up from the other woman and stood. She was unarmed and alone, and being who it was she didn't want to scream and bring Inuyasha. She just wouldn't let her drag him to hell and that was it. Not that he acted like he wanted that any more. But for some reason every time they met her he could never bring himself to not get a soft look in his eyes that she thought was love for sure still. It killed her inside to see that. But her feelings for her hanyou never wavered thru the pain.  
  
  
"What do you want Kikiyo?" Kagome asked quietly, looking her in the eye. She wasn't afraid of her, not any more. She had been slowly gaining strength from the distance it seemed Inuyasha had been putting between the dead miko and himself. She had thought eventually she might have a chance with him if she continued to be by his side unconditionally. Hope for the worst and prepare for the best, which for her meant keep dreaming of being with him but know you might never.   
  
  
"What do I want?" She said looking at her a sneer crossing her face. Alarm bells went off in her head. She was thinking maybe she should have called for Inuyasha instead of trying to deal with this on her own. 'This wasn't the run of the mill confrontation with an old lover of a boyfriend' Kagome thought suddenly. As much as she wished to settle this with Kikiyo herself she was sure that this time Kikiyo wasn't here to just debate with her, and now she was in deep.  
"I want you DEAD!" She yelled and lunged at her.  
Kagome was pushed back from the force impacting body and they were both thrown to the ground, with Kagome taking most of the impact on the ground. It took a second for both women to get there barring and to catch their breath after hitting the forest floor. Kagome hurt all over but she managed to get a knee between her and her attacker and threw her to the side enough to get to her feet. Kikiyo rolled and reached her feet also. Kagome was debating whether to yell for the others yet for she must have been far enough from the camp for them not to have heard their scuffle. Kikiyo wasn't done with her not by a long shot though and as her attention was divided, she ran at her full force and slammed her shoulder into Kagome's right shoulder making her hit the tree behind her hard. Kagome's cry of pain echoed thru the forest as she then cried loudly for Inuyasha.   
Kikiyo knew that attacking Kagome would bring Inuyasha. She was no fool to know that he has been slowly letting her go all this time. But it appeared to her that her reincarnation had not figured it out completely yet because the hanyou was gun shy after being hurt by her. So they had yet it seemed to clear the air once and for all by actually talking and she took the advantage to its fullest extent. As she had Kagome pinned between her and the tree in immense pain she whispered in her look alike's ear, "He will never love you. You are only a piece of me and second best in every thing he sees. He may have feelings for you but they are all because he still sees my face when you are in danger." Kagome heard this and threw her pain and became so angry that she found the strength to shove Kikiyo off of her and into the dirt below the trees roots that were beneath their feet.  
Just to the north of the fighting pair Inuyasha, Sango, and Kirara were hunting for dinner and were about to bring down a deer when and urgent shriek of pain rang thru the forest and then a cry for the hanyou. Inuyasha looked toward his right knowing it was Kagome. "DAMN!! KAGOME!!" He ran off toward the screams hoping he wasn't to late. Sango and Kirara ran back towards camp to the others to see if they were with her or not. At lighting speed the hanyou traveled the treetops with grace and ease born of his superior equilibrium. He felt as if he was nearing her and dropped out of the tree canopy to the ground still running. When he broke into a small clearing, the forest floor covered in cleansing herbs, he saw Kagome slumped at the base of a tree breathing heavily with her eyes closed crying. He ran over to her and gathered her in his arm. As he grabbed her right shoulder to pull her to him she screamed again which made him let go quickly. He then heard a rustle in the grass as Kikiyo got up with out a word. The smell of earth and bones assaulted his nose and he knew who had done this. Not wanting to hurt Kagome he let her sit where she was and moved in-between her and Kikiyo. Kagome's head swam with pain now so much that the world out side began to fade and with it Inuyasha's and Kikiyo's voices.   
  
"You....What did you do to her???" Inuyasha asked in an accusing growl. Kikiyo just laughed.  
  
"Your bitch decided that she would try to take me on by herself. I knew she wasn't going to call for you so I had to hurt her badly enough to cry out. You know she is braver than she looks but just as stupid."  
  
"God's damn you Kikiyo!!! This is the last time you harm her!!!"   
  
"Or what hanyou? What will you do to protect you bitch, against you true love?"   
  
"My true love is my bitch or I would not bother to have come when she called at all!! If you harm her again you will have severed the last of my tolerance with you I have kept for old memories and feelings. You have stained them all with you hatred and bloody methods. You are not the kind woman I knew, nor was it love as I have for Kagome that I felt for you so long ago. Be gone Witch, before I change my mind now." He growled at her in a deep tone menacingly. He had made his decision long ago that he would choose, and would no longer run the risk of being mistaken by this undead woman. Kagome was his and Kikiyo was dead to him maybe always had been. It just took him long enough to realize it.  
"I will leave now Inuyasha. This is not over for next time I will kill her before you can blink and you will join me in hell." She turned and left before he could blink and disappeared like the wraith she was.  
Inuyasha now stood beside Kagome who had awoken just in time to see Kikiyo's exit and hear her parting speech. She gathered her strength and looked up at Inuyasha who watched her leave his eyes soft and moist. Kagome cringed seeing the look on his face and took that gentle gaze as one of love and pain. It hurt her to see it making her sick to her stomach and her heart hurt. She had not been awake to hear his proclamation of love and threat to the other miko. However in Inuyasha's mind He felt a small prang of loss the last visages of something long dead that was never alive to begin with, and more pity toward the creature that slank away into the shadows. He shook his head and turned to Kagome and smiled at her trying to be comforting. Kagome came unglued.  
She pushed herself to her feet with her left on and ran from the clearing before Inuyasha could say anything. She was hurt and confused and the pain from her shoulder clouded her mind. She just wanted to sleep and cry which the latter she was already doing. She nearly careened into Sango running blurry eyed thru the trees but avoided her and kept running. They all saw Inuyasha jogging after her and Miroku stopped him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Kikiyo attacked her, and she's hurt!" He went on to tell them quickly what he had told Kikiyo he would do next time she touched Kagome. They all shook their heads in agreement and turned to follow the two running after each other. Back at camp she rolled up in her sleeping bag ignoring everyone including Inuyasha's urgent hands trying to hold her and see where she was hurt. She half slept but didn't get much because of the pain and she spent the next day in silence not seeming to notice anyone. Inuyasha kept a step behind her very concerned for her but he had no clue what to do. She wouldn't let him touch her or care for her the only thing he could do was watch her and to his best with out causing her more distress. The rest of the group stayed out of it not knowing what went wrong where but knowing Inuyasha was just as lost as the rest of them. The only thing she had said in two days was that she yelled at the monster to leave her Inuyasha alone and summoned enough power in her arrow that she sent to burn the creature inside out into cinder in seconds. It had been huge with 4 arms and 8 feet tall. It was reduced to ash by her magic. She fell to the ground on her knees grasping her shoulder after she shot the arrow but pushed Inuyasha and everyone else away when the ran to help her. And so this day had gone the same way silent, and painful.  
  
Inuyasha had had it as they went to make camp that night. He couldn't let her go on any more. He knew her shoulder was injured now but she wouldn't let anyone near her and he still had no idea why. He didn't know if Kikiyo had said something to her to upset her so or if he had done something wrong like confessing his love for her to Kikiyo. He didn't know what she had heard of their conversation and had no way as of that moment to find out seeing as how she refused to talk. His concern for her overrode his need to let her have her privacy and he followed her thru the brush and around the rock to where she was now kneeling and looking into the stream.  
  
Cautions in the wind   
The hardest part is through.  
You don't have to try so hard   
To make me fall for you.  
I've surprised myself   
With what I've gone and done.  
Just today I heard myself swear   
You were the one.  
  
He went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist so she couldn't run but wouldn't hurt her either. She stiffened when his arm wrapped around her. "Kagome?" he said from behind her softly. She didn't answer. "Love," he used the intimate name and he heard her breath catch. "You have to talk to me, Kagome. If you go on like this you will get sick and I know you are in much pain. Please talk to me, seeing you like this is killing me. I am worried about you." He heard her take a breath. There was no sense in hiding it any more for either of them. It was the moment they had both been waiting for only now Kagome wasn't thinking clearly and the pain physical and mental brought on by the battle with Kikiyo were clouding her judgment. Her love for the man, who was holding her was so strong and she trusted him so much, she knew it would kill her if he would never love her.   
  
"I saw her go," she started quietly her voice thick with emotion. He smelled salt water permeate her sent and then felt a drop on his hand. He hugged her a tad tighter and this made her burst into a torrent of tears. "I saw you look at her and you were almost crying you looked at her so softly that I knew you loved her still. I can never be her Inuyasha. I am not her."  
He held her still and he whispered in her ear. "I have told you many times I do not see her when I look at you. You are you. I am with you because you are no one else. You need to stop thinking you need to be her for me to..." Kagome cut him off. He hadn't gotten the three magic words out. It has surprised him he had been able to reveal it to Kikiyo when he did but he had and he had made it clear. He loved Kagome more than his own life more than the undead miko's and he would till the end of time, eternity. The soft body molded against his chest was still crying as she spoke.  
  
"I can't try to be her Inuyasha. This soul may have been in that body once but, it is mine now my heart my mind my soul, and they are all me. And with them all I love you so much it kills me to think that one day I will lose you not to just her but to hell. Is there a chance? Will you ever love me? Love me like I love you?" She let it all out her fears, her pain, and her love. She told him all in one breath she didn't care any more she had to know and if it was meant to be he would tell her now.  
  
Laugh  
I just had to laugh  
I really thought you knew  
I can't believe  
That you're asking me  
When I will love you  
I already do  
I already do  
  
And then he laughed. He hadn't known this was all bottled up inside her from the fight. He hadn't known she didn't know the complete truth. He had thought she knew how much he loved her and that he was hers. Kikiyo had managed to confuse him and befuddle him with her magic more times than one but his soul always knew. And his mind and his heart made it around all the obstacles finally seeing the truth of it also but it had been some time. He had thought he had handled Kikiyo with a distant air this whole year trying to prove to Kagome he had begun to distance himself from that part of his life. He couldn't believe she didn't know.  
  
Kagome heard his laughter and thought he was laughing at her speech of love and fear. A sharp pain ran thru her heart and soul as if being torn but it only lasted for all of a second when he got up and turned her to him to look in his eyes. "You are asking me if when I will love you?" He looked at her with mirth in his eyes; it was a joy that sprang from what she saw in his face to be love. She could only nod confounded by the sweet look in his visage directed at her. "I can't believe you didn't know that, Kagome, I already do." Her mouth dropped and new tears rolled down her face.   
  
"Really, Inuyasha??? YOU DO??" He laughed again and hugged her to him gently keeping in mind her shoulder. It hurt her anyhow but at that moment in time she never felt it.  
  
"Yes, my love, I really do."  
  
You've been doing fine  
Please don't change a thing  
It's too good to hide away  
So I might as well come clean  
I didn't shout it out  
But everybody knew  
Funny you're the only one  
Who didn't have a clue.  
  
Inuyasha pulled back to see her still crying, only she was happy now instead of in pain. He wanted to dispel the last of her fears and worries and misguided thoughts put there by Kikiyo by addressing them then and there. "Kagome. Love," he began looking into her soft brown eyes. "I don't want you to be Kikiyo. I want you to be you. I love you for you not a love that never existed. You needn't ever change. I will not hide my feelings form you any more by not telling you. Every day I will make sure you know you are loved. I know I didn't tell you with words but I assumed you knew. Everyone else did. The people we met telling us you were my woman, even from the beginning. Miroku know. Sango know. Even Shippo and Kirara know. I would have told you sooner despite the danger if I had known you weren't sure. You are the only one who didn't know beloved. Not even my words that you were not, ever detoured anyone from believing I loved you." Kagome looked up at him and smiled for the first time in days. Her heart felt as if it would burst and any lingering doubts were smashed into a million pieces; and the last of her walls she had built to protect herself from the possibility of him not loving her back crumbled under the strength of his gaze containing so much compassion and feeling it took her breath away. She hugged him with her good arm.  
  
"I LOVE YOU INUYASHA!!" she exclaimed with all her heart. "I love you as you are. You are perfect just as you are. Don't ever change because my love for you will always be with you no matter what. You are my everything. You are apart of my soul we will be together always."   
I gave you my heart  
Can't you feel the power  
You wanna see the light.  
Baby the suns been up for hours.  
  
"You will always have my heart, Kagome. You always had my soul. It just took the rest to catch up after everything. Can you feel my love for you Kagome? It's always been there." She nodded into his shoulder feeling the warmth thru her soul. Like the bright light of the sun's rays coming over the horizon after a cold night. It warmed her inside melting the coldness that had threatened to consume her minutes before. Her soul was whole with its other half in her arms. She was complete. And he was fulfilled and they had come full circle coming together as they had been destined to do. And now they would be one for a lifetime long passed that of a normal human. How long she didn't know yet but she was sure that it would never be long enough.  
  
She smiled at him pulling back and told him," I love you Inuyasha now and forever."  
  
Laugh,  
I just had to laugh  
I really thought you knew  
I can't believe  
That you're asking me  
When I will love you  
I already do  
I already do  
  
He laughed again full of love and lightness. He sat down and pulled her into his lap carefully and held her to him on her left side and she laid her head on his shoulder. He was amazed again how this woman he loved so much didn't know the truth. He really did think she knew. With his looks and soft words in the middle of the night and stolen touches they both made a point to do. He smiled at her " I can't believe you asked me when I would love you, when I already did."   
  
She smiled at him again but grimaced afterward and he turned her body so that her back faced his chest and felt about her shoulder. At the sudden pressure she cried out in pain and tears sprang to her eyes. He sighed "Ah; love why didn't you tell me it was this bad?" She just continued crying. "Just one minute ok? I'm sorry this hurts but I have to see if anything is broken." He continued to run his fingers over the bones in her shoulder and upper arm as she cried and whimpered in pain. It nearly ripped his heart out but doing this was looking after her like a good mate. He thought in passing, how he had to ask her to be his mate soon and claim her as his own and swear his oath of love and protection. Finally done she slumped against him. "Kagome," he said quietly with his arms around her. " I need you to take this top off so I can see your shoulder. Do you want to use my Yukata to wear so while I look at it its looser and I can pull it down on this side without making you cold from going without a shirt." She sighed because she didn't want him to see the damage done to her shoulder. She didn't want to even know what it looked like. "Beloved," He cajoled gently. She acquiesced and allowed him to help her with it so it didn't hurt so bad to remove it. That done he wrapped his outer garment around her warmly and pulled down the right shoulder now that he was sure she was warm. His brow creased deeply seeing the large purple and blue marks from her upper chest all the way across her shoulder and upper arm. He assumed she must have been slammed hard and that everything to her bone was probably bruised. She had looked away still in tears from the pain. Had they already been mates this wouldn't have been as bad as it was because he could have helped her heal thru a connection formed when they joined.   
  
"It hurts....A LOT," she confessed.   
  
"I know, Love. Do you have any of you future cures with you?" She had totally for gotten about the aspirin she had packed. She moved wrong and grimaced before answering.   
  
"Yeah it's in my pack. But I don't have the energy to even stand up let alone get it." With out a word he carried her back into camp just as dinner was about ready. The three in camp had heard bits and peaces of the conversation and smiled at the two as they came in next to the fire. Inuyasha gave them all a warning glance to stave off any stupid remarks. They all went back to what they were doing quickly. Sango informed them dinner was ready and Shippo upon request from Inuyasha dug for the bottle Kagome described to him. Handing to her she took four small white pills hoping it would ease the swelling and pain, but what helped most she mused was her loves embrace. The night went on as Inuyasha left Kagome in his Yukata so she could wear something loose and warm for the night. He decided against jumping into the nearest tree in favor of cradling Kagome all night. Despite her pain she fell asleep shortly after they had all eaten dinner against Inuyasha's shoulder. He looked up to see the others watching them and he rolled his eyes with a slight blush.  
  
"It's about time," Sango said. Inuyasha glared at her.   
  
"Yeah it sure was!" Shippo added. Miroku snorted catching the hanyou's eye.  
  
" And who would have guess that our priestess was the only one who was clueless..." Inuyasha smiled down at his sleeping Kagome. He ignored the comment outwardly as he closed his eyes and rested against a tree. But in his mind he chuckled still. 'Yes,' he mused, 'who would have believed you were the only one who didn't know that I already loved you.' His thoughts blended together and then washed away completely in the presence of a warm light that bathed the couple sleeping. That night it seems they dreamed the same dream, and in it he whispered over and over to her 'I already did.'  
  
_______________________________________________________  
Well there it is folks. The I love you fic the next one is the will you be my mate one. I hope you enjoyed it I sure did enjoy writing it. I'm a die hard Inu/Kag fan. Please R+R Laters, LJ 


	4. Will you be my mate?

Hi everyone Its me again here is the last section for this 4 part song fic called "will you be my mate" with the lyrics of Truly by Lionel Richie.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing I'm borrowing the lyrics from Lionel Richie's "Truly" and Inuyasha from whoever. Just for fun!  
  
On with the story  
  
~~ Will you be my mate?~~  
  
In the early morning hours Inuyasha awoke to Kagome's faint whimpers. During the night her pills she had taken had run there course and the cold night was stiffening up the bruised joint. Inuyasha sighed deeply pulling her closer to him making her grimace and cry out. Kagome had been into much mental pain and distraction to really let the extent of her injuries effect her the days preceding. Now out of her distracting emotional turmoil, she had nothing to deflect her attention from the pain radiating from her shoulder. His love woke up and opened her eyes to see worried amber ones watching her.  
  
"Your in pain," he said softly. She nodded. Luckily he had had the foresight to leave her pack near him and reached over to rummage thru the bag with his left hand. By touch he found the round bottle and pulled it free. He unscrewed the cap and poured 4 pills into her hand as she had taken last night and gave her a water bottle to drink out of. She took put them in her mouth with her unhurt arm then took the proffered water bottle and washed them down. That done she slumped tiredly against the hanyou's chest.   
  
"Inu-chan," she called softly.   
  
"hmm?"   
  
"Can we get back to the village today?"   
  
"Kagome we are about 3 days from the village you know that beloved." He spoke to her using sweet words and soft tones as she was still half asleep and in much pain. Kagome nodded into his chest breathing a bit shallowly trying to get a handled on the pain. He knew that if she would become his mate he could help her heal in half the time. He hated seeing her in pain. He was quiet for a few minutes thinking about what would be necessary to make it happen. They would need a place to be alone at least for most of a day. He would need to take about six inches off of the end of his hair but he knew it would be regrown in a week. He had a small knife he carried in the folds of his under shirt he would need for the ceremony. And he would definitely need to inform her of the changes that would happen with her after becoming mates along with the traditions they would undergo. But this could all wait till he found someplace suitable to carry this out. But he would have to ask her and this morning because he knew of a small abandoned hut about a days walking distance that would be suitable for their needs. As he came out of his thoughts he realized Kagome had fallen back asleep.  
  
Miroku was starting to wake he could tell and a minute or so later he sat up out of his blankets and looked around to see if anyone else was up. He looked over toward Inuyasha, whose golden eyes were focused on him. "Morning Inuyasha," he said quietly. The hanyou nodded to him.   
  
"Miroku, I am taking Kagome into the forest till she wakes. I will be back after a while." Inuyasha caught the amused look on the houshi's face. "God damn monk, why do you have to be such a pervert! I just gotta talk to her ALONE! Cuz if I do it here I know I won't get any privacy with you four here!" he growled. Miroku chuckled any how putting his hands up in surrender.  
  
"Alright, Inuyasha, I'll have Sango start breakfast when she wakes and we will be here for when you two get done....talking" he said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stood up with Kagome in his arms. He walked into the trees.  
  
Inuyasha walked about 20 minutes into the woods with Kagome pressed against his chest sleeping soundly. He was thankful she had gone back to sleep and hoped she would rest until later in the morning. He found a tree that looked sturdy and comfortable and with hardly a jostle to Kagome he leaped into the branches. He leaned into the trunk watching his love sleep waiting for her to wake.  
  
The morning seemed to creep by slowly as the sun decided to come up over the horizon and then start to filter thru the leaves as it raised higher in the sky. Kagome slept on and during the time he had to think, Inuyasha thought over the last 2 years of memories. He treasured all of the quiet nights in conversation they shared and the feeling of her always standing by him even after he had gone full demon. Even after he was confused about Kikiyo, and she honestly thought he might not ever love her. He was still amazed at her unconditional love. He knew he had to become one with her in every way possible because she was so much apart of him already. He looked down at her, into her face and just watched her sleep with a contented smile on his face. He would be content to just sit here for the rest of his life to love and protect the woman he held now, for she was his everything now.  
  
Finally, mid morning Kagome started to wake naturally her pills still in her system. She wasn't in massive pain like she had been earlier but enough to make her groan and blink her eyes open. She yawned and snuggled into the hanyou trying not to move her shoulder. She ended up having to move herself in his lap to get more comfortable and bumping her arm against him. She cried out and Inuyasha grimaced. "God damn woman! Be careful would you...clumsy." He sighed using his harsh words to cover his worry for her. But Kagome used to it all just gave him an odd look and then shook her head.  
  
"Old habits die hard Inu-chan?" she half smiled.   
  
"Feh," he answered indignantly knowing he had him pegged. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'My brashness probably won't ever completely go away. Its best she understand what I really mean under it all, I will make a better effort though.' She groaned again and her left hand wrapped itself in the material of his undershirt that he had on. The white material bunched in her hand. He looked at her worriedly and tried to pull her closer in concern tenderly, weary of hurting her again. She looked at him with emotions teaming in her eyes. She realized suddenly looking around they were alone in a tree. The rest of their crew was no where to be found she assumed he left him back at camp and had run off with her earlier that morning in order to be alone.   
  
"Inuyasha, we are in the forest alone....Why are we here?" He looked into her eyes and took a breath. He knew it was time.  
  
Girl, tell me only this  
That I'll have your heart for always  
And you want me by your side  
Whispering the words I'll always love you  
  
"Beloved," he started looking deeply in her eyes. "I have something to ask you and I want you to listen before you answer." She nodded urging him on. She had felt this coming, she didn't know about demon 'marriage' but she thought there must be something like it. "I need to know if now and forever if you will love me and be by my side? Will you be my mate?" Her jaw dropped and her eyes teared. He sat motionless letting his request sink in giving her a minute. She wiped her face and wrapped her good arm around Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!! Yes i will be your mate I will always love you!!!" She cried happily into his shoulder. She let her other arm rest against his chest limply as he wrapped his arms around her.   
  
And forever I will be your lover  
And I know if you really care  
I will always be there  
  
Inuyasha held her closely loving her so much his heart could burst. "My love, I will forever be here for you with you loving you for as long as you wish it. I will protect, love, care for, and cherish you every day of my life."  
  
Now I need to tell you this  
There's no other love like your love  
And I, as long as I live,  
I'll give you all the joy  
My heart and soul can give  
  
Inuyasha continued his vow to her in a low deep voice full of emotion. "Let me swear this to you love. That, there has been no other like you. Not Kikiyo, and not any other female i have met on this plane of earth or any other. As long as I live I will do my best to make you happy with all my heart and soul."  
  
Let me hold you  
I need to have you near me  
And I feel with you in my arms  
This love will last forever  
  
The hanyou pulled back and looked at her, her expression full of love and joy. "Once we are mates, I will have you near me forever. It will bind us together by our flesh and souls for this life and any other. Once a demon mates there is no end. " And to this she smiled.  
"Forever and a day love is all I ask. As long as I can be with you and love you i don't care where we go or what happens we shall see it thru as one always."  
  
Because I'm truly  
Truly in love with you girl  
I'm truly head over heels with your love  
I need you, and with your love I'm free  
And truly, you know you're alright with me  
  
Inuyasha hugged her gently. "I love you Kagome. I have loved you from the beginning I think. My soul always knew it just took my head and heart to find their way to the same place, home. You are my home and life. I will forever be truly in love with you, My soul. And now after everything you know you are alright with me. Your mind heart and soul are safe. I will treasure them always." He finished finally and he was quiet for some time as she held to him. Kagome took in all his words of love and vows of caring for her and pulled them in to her heart and soul savoring them as if they were sweet rare wine. She knew she would not hear this often but she would always have this night and this vow to hold on to and he never said anything he was not willing to honestly carry thru. So she felt the truth in these words and they forever fortified her against all the world and bound her to him for eternity.  
  
He pulled back again and looked into her eyes. "I need to tell you about the ceremony that has to take place before we can be come one. It might scare you but its all done for a reason ok?" She looked at him in surprise. She really didn't care if she had to walk thru all 7 hells to be with him always but she kept her mouth shut and nodded. "There is an abandon hut not to far from here about 3/4ths day walk. We will go there and perform the ceremony if that is alright after I finish what i have to tell you can agree or not. The mating ritual is comprised of three parts: The necklace, the blood share, and the consummation. We do it in private just the two of us. I will give you a necklace made of my hair woven together for you to wear. Sango will know how to do such a task we can ask her when we get back. Usually the a priestess, or demon mother knows how to do this. It is very important. When you wear this always it leaves my scent on you because it has been apart of me. This way it is almost impossible for another demon to miss my scent on you." He breathed. "Questions so far?" She nodded from her resting spot in his lap.  
  
"A necklace from your hair?" He nodded. "Will it last forever?" He nodded again. "How is that? And you need your scent on me???" Kagome was quite interested in all this. It would be her heritage from now on thru Inuyasha and she was receptive to the ideas.  
  
"Kagome, It is demon hair. It is treated with a special mixture of herbs for softness and bonding the strands together." He pulled a small vile out of his inner shirt blushing. Kagome smiled knowing now he had been planning this for some time. "And as far as my scent goes," he started flustered, changing the subject. "Hell yes you need it on you. Youkia are very instinct driven. If one wanted you they would just take you unless you were marked by my scent. There's a much less likely chance of you being taken as a mate of someone else. And if they did want you they would have to fight me first with my scent on you." She nodded understanding. 'Animal instincts in grown men,' she thought, 'what a disaster waiting to happen.'   
  
"The second part of the ritual is the blood sharing. This is the part that I'm not looking forward to putting you thru but its necessary." He took out a small knife from his shirt and handed it too her like he had the vile. The knife was clean and unused and wrapped in a white piece of material. "We tie our hands together with a white cloth over the knife and once secure I pull the knife from between our hands making a cut across our palms where our blood can mingle and the wounds lye against each other. As this happens I take in your blood and you take in mine. This is the spiritual and blood bonding of the traditions. It is one of the most important parts. After this stage there is no separating. It bonds our flesh and souls for good I taking apart of you into me making you apart of me and you making me apart of yourself. It is then our souls are joined in a connection thru this blood link where our strongest emotions can be shared and thru this I will be able to protect you better. And you will gain my powers of healing. You will heal half as slow as I do but when we lie together and our bond is strong and close I will be able to help you heal even faster than that. Either way you will be healing faster than any other human. Your eyes will change slightly to..." he kinda trailed off. She looked at him in anticipation. He took this as a good sign. "Your eyes will have flakes of amber in them and probably lighten a tad also. This is a visual sign that you are my mate to any other male demon. This way you have my scent with the necklace and if that doesn't detour them you will be marked by your eyes. The last thing is it will bind our life times together. Our bodies will live as long as the others. It is because i will live so long, at least another 500 years" She smiled. "Any questions?"  
  
"Inuyasha, that is sooo cool I can't wait to see what they'll look like!! I won't mind at all."  
"I'm glad. And I'm sure you will be beautiful no matter what." She blushed at his compliment and began her questions again.  
"And I'll heal faster?" He nodded. "A lot faster?" another nod. "Wow! And I will live that long? That is a long time..." She was introspective for a seconds and then smiled. "Even that long with you will be never enough." He smiled fully and let out a small laugh of surprise and snuggled her softly rubbing his cheek against her hair. She laughed with boundless mirth along with him. But she had one serious question. "Inu... will the knife cutting hurt a lot?" That part had kinda worried her a bit. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"I'm sure it will hurt love. But my the blood bonding does not take that long and once done my healing powers will seal the wound up. It will sting for a minute but the healing my blood will do will take the pain away. And I will hold you the hole time of the bonding. " She accepted this with a nod resolute to go thru with whatever it took any how. He nuzzled her again. "The third and final part is the coupling. You will lie with me and our flesh will become one hole for the first time, making us one mind, body, heart, and soul." Kagome felt a faint shiver go thru her of anticipation. She loved Inuyasha with all of her being and wanted nothing more than to be just that ONE in everything. She looked up into his face and she saw a loving gentleness he reserved only for her. He smiled and so did she knowing there was one thing left to do up in that tree top on this glorious loving morning.   
  
He bent forward and captured her lips in a tender kiss. They stayed like that for almost a minute letting the reality of their love seep deep into there consciousness. It was real and it was forever. And neither would change it for the world. As they pulled back he watched her smile as her told her he loved her. And she returned the three words and hugged him again. He took the knife and vile from her to keep them safe for when the went back to the camp.   
  
He decided now that they had the talk done he would go back and have Sango start the necklace. Since it didn't take that long to do and she could do it on their walk to the hut he thought he better get a move on. He jumped out of the tree with easy grace and landed with out so much as jarring his love an inch. She decided with all that have been said over the last hour that she would just lean into Inuyasha and enjoy the ride back to camp in the companionable silence they had settled into. She rested with a smile on his face and for the first time in forever Inuyasha had lost the hard edge to his gaze. It was an uneventful 20 minutes back to camp spent mostly reminiscing privately about the magical morning.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
Ok I guess this 4 part series just turned into a five part. Oh well back to the old song listings for some a song for the last one. Please review and tell me if it should be a lemon or not! it could be either. but the rating will go up to PG 13 whatever it is. Thanks for reading stay tuned for the last part of the mating ritual and telling her parents. Hell it might even turn in to 6 parts! Don't know yet. Please R+R!! Thanks Laters, LJ 


	5. Being as one

Hi everyone yet another chapter how long it will end up I don't have a clue. This chapter is a lot of lime with a little lemon ill try to keep it PG13. Well this is it the "Becoming Mates" one. Hope you enjoy. The most intimate part of the fic will have the lyrics of Bryan Adams' Have you ever really loved a woman.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the lyrics from Bryan Adams' Have you ever really loved a woman. I'm just borrowing them for my ficcy.  
  
~~~Being as one~~~  
  
Inuyasha stopped just short of camp and looked at Kagome in his arms. He saw her returning his gaze and he smiled a small smile. His eyes however were starting to assume a hard edge to them. She knew he was putting his mask back in place to the outside world. They both knew it wasn't safe to let their guard down in front of anyone but each other. In the group they were pretty at ease. But they were walking a different line now with each other. The group would know of course but Inuyasha would have to keep his wits about him to keep teasing and talking about it to a minimum. Enemies attaining this info would not be the best scenarios. It would eventually happen he knew but if he could keep it unannounced for as long as possible he would.  
  
"Can you walk, love?" He asked softly. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah I can walk. I would prefer to do that today. With the painkillers I should be ok even though it's really soar." Inuyasha had a half a mind to carry her anyhow but for her dignity's sake and their secret's he decided to let her walk. His walks in place his tone became gruff with her.  
  
"Now don't do anything stupid, woman. You hear me? If you need to rest say so. And if I see you tire you're getting on my back no arguments, Kagome!" The girl in question just shook her head. His protective sweetness wrapped in insults. 'Oh well,' she thought wistfully quite used to it by now. She read between the lines and kissed him anyhow. This surprised him a tad but he quickly recovered with a slight blush. The softness returned to his face as he kissed her back for a moment full of love and promise of future passion. Her heart beat a little faster and her good arm wrapped around his neck. Just as the kiss would have deepened Kagome's shoulder sent a shooting pain thru her arm making her pull back suddenly crying softly. Inuyasha caught her before she fell back by the hand that had been wrapping around her waist.  
  
He pulled away slightly once she was steady. "Damn it I thought it would have healed some by now..." She still wore his red outer shirt loose about her body in stead of one of her tighter shirts for easier removal and the baggy material caused her less pain. He pulled the material down to expose her right shoulder to inspect it as he had done the previous night. The bruises that covered her upper chest, shoulder, upper arm, around her rib cage, and to the back of her shoulder blade looked deep purple and blue still. He winced visible seeing it for the first time in he daylight. "Shit. Damn you Kagome! You are gonna give me a goddamn heart attack just looking after your ass!" He sighed pulling her close in to his embrace mindful of her shoulder. "Don't worry beloved," he said a tenderness in his voice missing before as he spoke barely above a whisper in her ear. "Tonight they will heal." Kagome had thought that the mating ceremony was a few days off but tonight...  
  
"Tonight. Inuyasha?" He nodded. He nuzzled her neck softly and let his cheek rub against her hair. She smiled a little in contentment. "Ok tonight then..." She was cut off by a small growl from Inuyasha. "What?" she said softly. He began to pull away.   
  
"Company" he stated as Miroku and the rest came walking thru the brush to where the couple had been embracing seconds before. As the rest of the group came upon them they saw the two of them a foot apart looking like they had just been talking. Miroku looked disappointed, like he had missed out on something, and Sango looked relieved to see Kagome. Shippo came bounding up and just before he latched on to Kagome's upper body he was caught by the tail by an irritated hanyou. Inuyasha scolded him about being more careful with Kagome when she was hurt and instead of hurling him into the underbrush he placed him on the ground with a pop on his butt. Everyone was stunned. All except Kagome.  
  
She looked at Inuyasha with a quiet joy. He knew all the sudden that if Kagome was his momma then as mates, he would have to assume the roll of father. He was no longer just a tag along kid he kinda kept an eye on. He would be his definent responsibility from then on even if it were not strait forward yet. He would understand soon enough especially after he and Kagome were one. Kagome looked down at Shippo who was now attached to her leg. "Kagomeeeeeeeee! Inuyasha spanked me!!!! " he was wailing all the sudden. Kagome patted his head with her good arm.  
  
"Shippo, Inuyasha is right had you made contact you would have hurt me," she stated gently backing up her soon to be mate. Sango's jaw dropped for a minute and then finally caught on. The two were acting quite grown up like they were disciplining a pup which is exactly what was going on. Miroku was still in the dark but Sango tapped him on the shoulder and shook her head telling him to keep his trap shut. Shippo looked at the two of them in slight shock but then looked up at them and mumbled a sorry. Inuyasha ruffled his head a tad and Kagome gave him a pat. The hanyou then walked toward camp where he smelled breakfast with a backward glance at Kagome. She smiled and followed slowly leaving the four in the wood. Sango quickly informed Miroku that he had ask her to be his mate that was the only reason he would act like a father to Shippo now that they would be married in demon terms Shippo would not be his responsibility fully. Demons took that very seriously.  
  
Once in camp Inuyasha took a seat beside Kagome and they silently ate breakfast. Inuyasha then got up and gave her the pills he had seen her take before. "Here," he told her gruffly. "Take um. If you don't now knowing you you'll forget." She just nodded and took them and thanked him when she was done. He looked at her for a moment worried but she reassured him with a smile and his brave face to the world was in place again. But Kagome, she saw right thru every gesture, every word, and every look. They all held love and protectiveness in them towards her that she saw only the outside world was clueless save maybe their small band. But she didn't mind it that way. If it kept her safe she would a bide by it till it became more well known then she knew Inuyasha would probably loosen up some when there was no way to get around it any more.  
  
Sango and the others came back into the camp as Kagome and Inuyasha had started eating. While the too sat eating they had begun to clean up dishes from breakfast and put all the extraneous stuff where it belonged so that they could start moving as soon as the couple had finished eating. After the hanyou had finished making sure Kagome took the pills he walked over to Sango. "I have a favor to ask you Sango." Inuyasha was proud and looked her in the eye when he said this. He didn't say it loud but the others could hear in the camp. They all watched the exchange but Kagome knew what he wanted already where as the other didn't.  
  
"Sure, Inuyasha if I can help, anything." The hanyou smiled a half smile. He then unexpectedly to Sango pulled out a small dagger and gave it to her. She looked at it and then at Inuyasha. She suddenly knew what he was asking of her.  
  
"Do you know what that is for?" he asked softly. "Can you do it?" Sango smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha, I would be honored to weave the necklace for you. It shouldn't take me long either. Let us stay for a while so that I can make it as well as I can." Sango smiled at Kagome. "This is wonderful you two. I knew that is what was probably going on. I will make it very well for you Kagome. " Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"Thank you Sango. I think we should stay here then if it won't take that long. There is a hut 3/4ths day walk from here. Half way there I will leave your company while the rest of you continue toward the village. Kagome and I will join you in a day or so." He turned to Miroku. "And no smart-ass cracks about it priest! You will keep you mouth shut before and after this is done. I don't want the whole world knowing as of yet and I do not appreciate being the object of jokes pertaining to my mate. " Miroku was again on the defensive.  
  
"All right all right! You win no wise cracks! Promise!" Inuyasha was turned around facing away from Sango. He felt her grab a hold of the bottom half of his hair towards his waist. She pulled it tight and cut above where her hand was. She had sheared off a good half a foot leaving his hair hanging at his lower back. Kagome almost cried when she heard the hair being cut. She had gotten so used to Inuyasha's hair being the length it was she didn't know why the thought of it shorter bothered her. After he had retrieved the knife from Sango he smelled the soft sent of salt permeate Kagome's scent and looked over at her. He walked over to her and hugged her just for a second and then let go. She smiled up at him. He told her quietly that it would grow back by next week and be as it was. She nodded.   
  
Sango took the hair and sat down where she had been kneeling to get the hair in he first place. Inuyasha gave her the small vile of herbs and special sealant so she could coat the strands as she went. Kagome went over to Sango to watch her work and Inuyasha jumped up in the nearest tree faining disinterest. Kirara and Shippo had decided it would be more fun to take a nap then watch what the other four were doing since they had gotten up early any how. And Miroku sat under the tree that Inuyasha was resting in.   
  
Miroku and Inuyasha talked for a few minutes about demon mating rituals and if it was safe to run off by themselves. Inuyasha assured him he would have Kagome back and safe once they had been joined all the way. And the monk knew that this was true being bonded to the hanyou he would always know what she needed. Sango mean while worked with small bunches of hair and began and intricate weave to hold the braid together tightly as she smoothed the strands with the herbs. Kagome was fascinated watched her work so masterfully with her hands. She had said that demon hunters were schooled in all things having to do with demons and their ways.   
  
Finally about half way between sun up and mid day Sango called to Inuyasha who jumped down and walked over to her to see her handiwork. He took it from her and looked it over. He was very impressed and thanked her kindly for what she had done for them. He then held it up to Kagome for her to inspect. It was about 2-foot long thinly braided strand. It was so soft as she ran her fingers down its length she knew it was Inuyasha's hair but she had never thought it would have been so beautiful sitting in her hands the white length of now thin cord. She took it in both hands and handed it to him with a smile on her face. He hugged her and tucked it along with the knife into his under shirt and turned to the group telling them it was time to go.  
  
The day went on fairly slowly for the two anticipating to be mates. But it was an uneventful day thankfully and they were all glad for the peace. Inuyasha and Kagome had been unusually quiet but it was to be expected with everything they had had on their minds. Even Miroku only got slapped once that day, he was on his good behavior too. Sango chatted with Kagome on and off as did Miroku with Inuyasha about nonsensical things and about the future. About sunset they approached a crossroads that would send each group its own way. Shippo was hugged by both Kagome and Inuyasha and told to be good which left him baffled. Kirara mewed at them as they waived and walked on with Miroku and Sango waving and calling goodbye back. They each took the road they needed and by midnight, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were sound asleep in a camp not so far from Keade's village. And Inuyasha and Kagome had finally found the small hut in the middle of the forest.  
  
Although the other's night has just ended as they all fell asleep, Kagome and Inuyasha's magic night had just begun.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night as they neared the hut he slowed their pace to a stroll thru the flowers that had closed up for the night. The moon was bright night almost full moon as it was waxing to a round circle of bright light. They walked at an easy pace hand in hand the grass brushing against their legs. Kagome could see it in the dark, the hut. It was very small not much more bigger than the well house at home she surmised. But she knew it would fit their purpose. She smiled at Inuyasha and he smiled back both of them slightly nervous but happy all the same. The pain in her shoulder that had bugged her all day seemed to slip to the back of her mind as she focused on the upcoming events. They finally reached the door and Inuyasha opened it for her and they went in side. Inuyasha set the pack down in the corner and then watched as Kagome looked about by the light of the moon thru the window.  
  
There was a small table and two chairs against a wall. A small materous of straw up against the opposite wall and in the center of the hut was a cooking pit where she would build a fire for warmth that night. She would also make some ramen she thought before they started. She looked at Inuyasha who was watching her. "Hungry?" she asked him with a soft smile.  
  
"Ramen?" he asked her back as he turned and shut the door and thrust the blade of the Tetsuiga into the door for protection form the outside world. She laughed and nodded going to her backpack to get out some instant cups of ramen noodles. While she did that he decided to start a fire from some wood he had stacked against the wall next to the bed a long time ago just incase he ever needed this place again. She brought over a water bottle, kettle, and the two cups to make dinner. After heating the water, and pouring it on the noodles, they ate them in relative silence not knowing exactly how to start and when. Inuyasha finished his noodles after Kagome did and as she saw him finish she got up and put that garbage in her pack in a special bag to throw it away once she got home. As she was standing up from being hunched down reaching into her back, she felt to arms move around her waist and pull her to a broad chest. She leaned her head back on his shoulder looking up at him.   
  
"Its getting very late beloved," he stated as he kissed her temple. She smiled.   
  
"I know," she said in return then turned in his arms. She wrapped her good one around his neck and he bent to kiss her. They met in the middle and their lips met. The kiss was chase and sweet until his tongue feathered across her lips and she allowed him to deepen the kiss by moving his tongue to dance with hers. It was an intimate scene as they held each other close kissing the one another for the first time deeply. His hand moved to the back of her head where he applied gentle pressure to keep her near him. Her body leaned naturally into the embrace trying to come as close as she could. Finally Inuyasha pulled out of the kiss leaving both pleasantly dazed. Kagome smiled sweetly at him with half lidded eyes. A smug smile crossed Inuyasha's face as he kissed her quickly on the lips again then moved out of her arms.  
  
Inuyasha moved over to the table and took out the thin rope looking necklace of his white hair, and the knife covered in a white cloth and set both on the table. Kagome stood where she had been watching over his shoulder. She knew he was going to begin with the ceremony now. Her heart beat to where she thought it might burst. And her stomach felt as if butterfly's had taken up residence there. Inuyasha was feeling quite different as he picked up the necklace in both hands and looked at it a second before turning around. His soul felt like it had finally come home and his heart beat was calm and steady feeling self assured and confident. He could smell her nervousness but he knew it was out of anticipation and not fear. He smiled then turned to her.  
  
He walked over to near where the bed lay on the far wall and knelt beside it. She followed him a step behind and walked around him. He looked up at her with soft amber eyes turning a deep gold as they reflected the firelight. He took hold of one of her hands and pulled her to kneel in front of him. He looked into her eyes and then set the thin twined necklace in her hand and put his hand on top of it. Looking back up into her face he said, "Kagome, my love, I give you this band of my hair to wear with you always. It is apart of me I give you to remind you always of my love, and that we are of one heart. This bears my scent to let others know of my claim on you. And that I will fight to my death to keep you mine. Do not take if off. It's important to keep with you always. It is made of demon hair and special herbs to last for as long as we live as one." He then took it out of their hands and put it around her neck and tied it with a special not in the back and secured it with a small piece of real twine.   
  
He moved back to admire it around her neck and smiled. The silver necklace shined in the dim light almost glowing about her neck. It hung in a deep U over her shirt half way down her upper chest. She ran her fingers over the necklace feeling how soft it was again being reminded of how soft Inuyasha's hair always felt. "It's beautiful Inuyasha. I will wear it always. I love you," she told him.  
  
"I love you too," he said. He gave her a quick glance that told her to stay put as he got up and pulled the knife and white cloth from the table. He came back to sit down in front of her on his knees again putting the knife in-between them. He put his right hand up and she put her left palm up against his right and he looked at her and saw her nod. He moved in closer to her right side as they held their hands out to the other. He picked up the knife and put the double edge blade against in-between they're to hands. They both wrapped their hands loosely about the sharp sides of the blade his fingers interlacing with hers.   
  
With their hands loosely about the blade he looked at her ready to pull out from between their hands with his left. "Ready?" his voice half choked. Her eyes looked into his as she steeled her resolve. He smiled as he saw the stubborn edge to her gaze. She nodded again not trusting her voice. He gripped her hand tightly with his long fingers suddenly and as the knife bit into her flesh he pulled it free from between there hands and their palms came to rest against each other. Kagome gave a sharp cry at the onset of the pain and tears sprang to her eyes. She didn't feel the knife being pulled free because of its finely honed edge. The sharper it was he knew the less pain and he had worked for weeks to make the blade its best.   
  
He winced hearing her cry out and then smelling the salt in the air. He quickly bound their joined hands with the white strip of fabric with a loop and a tight not. He then pulled her against him as he slowly lay down against the pallet beside them. She continued to cry against his chest as she lay against him. As they lay there their joined hands began to tingle slightly. Inuyasha looked down at their bound hands, seeing the white fabric absorbing the excess leakage he began to speak softly.   
" One of heart, One of blood, One of soul,  
Together two halves become as whole,  
Bound by blood, Connected by soul, Linked at heart,   
Unity with the other, nothing can part"  
  
Caught up in Inuyasha's incantation she didn't notice her hand had stopped hurting. Instead it started to feel comfortably warm. Her tears had stopped as Inuyasha turned his gaze to her. He noticed her eyes were clear of pain but ventured to ask to make sure. "Are you in any pain Kagome?" he asked rubbing her back. Since her hand that had been cut was on the same arm as the hurt shoulder she figured that was why it had hurt so much when she jumped. But the warm sensation she finally was noticing was moving up her arm and into her shoulder. She was surprised when she attempted to move around and was not in much pain at all. She looked up at him in surprise. She noticed to that their hands had stopped free flowing blood into the white cloth but could still feel the pulse in her hand as the blood was leaving her body. Inuyasha kissed her forehead.  
  
"I... Actually I'm feeling fine. Shoulders a little stiff but it doesn't hurt any more." Inuyasha nodded and looked relieved. She snuggled down against this chest again. The warm feeling was spreading across her body making her want to fall asleep. Inuyasha's body was growing warm too lulling him into a slumbering daze. "I love you," He heard her say.   
  
"I love you too," He whispered to her. They were both pulled into a light doze where they seemed to float in a sunny yellow warmth. The dream state smelled of flowers and musk, and honey and leaves, a mixing scent of the couple. Inuyasha could feel their souls bounding thru the blood sharing. Their emotions of love and happiness were becoming enhanced by the others as the strong feelings of each other trickled down their new link. Somewhere inside her mind Kagome knew her eyes were changing color. They both could feel her tired body healing in the warmth's glow. In every sence but body now they were one.   
  
Slowly the cuts on their hands were closing off the flowing blood to each other. Over course of 10 minutes the blood exchanged changed each forever and finally they the wounds healed themselves with out so much as a scare. After the flow had stopped it took a minute for the two to come out of the warm haze to and realize it was done. Inuyasha came out first and reached over her body and untied their hands. He gave hers a little squeeze before looking at his palm and then flexing his hand. 'Huh, no worse for wear,' he thought. Just then Kagome stirred against him and looked up at him. She saw his free hand and then looked down at her own and was surprised to see it good as new. She smiled and hugged him and he did the same and she suddenly felt a surge of overwhelming protective love overcome her. She started for a minute at the intensity of the emotion.   
  
Inuyasha sat up bringing her with him. They stared for a moment at each other "Wow," was all Kagome could say. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Looks like that is gonna take some getting use to. Not that it's at all bad," he grinned. Kagome giggled, and they fell together back to the soft straw mattress covered in a few old blankets. She laid there next to him with her arm over his chest and his under her head with his hand bent rubbing the top of her head with the tips of his fingers, mindful of his claws. He sighed happily lying there next to his almost mate. There was only one part left where they would be finally united in every sense of the word. He wondered suddenly if she was indeed ready for that he could feel deep down she was slightly fearful of what was to come next. He needed to know she was ok.  
  
"Kagome, are you afraid?" he asked her tenderly pulling her body closer to his, hugging her tightly with both arms. She sighed.  
  
"Not really, not in the way you think. Its just I don't know what to do, and I know its gonna hurt some...." He looked up at her.  
  
"It is???" he asked her baffled and concerned.  
  
"Yes, Its how you know if a girl is...." she didn't think she could say the actual word. "...inexperienced or not."  
  
"I will be your first?" he asked making sure he understood. She nodded and he hugged her. "Is there any way to not hurt you other than not touch you?" She shook her head no. "Do you really want this?" he asked tentatively. "Are you ready?"   
  
To really love a woman  
To understand her   
You gotta know her deep inside  
Hear every thought   
See every dream  
N' give her wings -   
When she wants to fly  
Then when you find yourself   
Lyin' helpless in her arms  
Ya know ya really love a woman  
"I...I have dreamt of this for a while now, Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled.  
"I will do everything in my power to make all your dreams come true." He said. And it was as if he had read her mind when he said that and kissed her softly on the lips then deepening it kissing her intimately as exploring her mouth and soft lips with his tongue. She became bolder and began to kiss him, as he was her. She learned the loving dance quickly reciprocating his caresses. As his arms held her close and their lips move against each others she felt her self beginning to float into a warm expanse of passion. On the wings Inuyasha had given her as he held her in his arms she began to be free in his embrace. And under her ministrations he found no defense, as he lay beneath her warm body. Her hands swept down his neck and chest as she opened his undershirt.   
  
When you love a woman you tell her   
That she's really wanted  
When you love a woman you tell her   
That she's the one  
Cuz she needs somebody to tell her   
That it's gonna last forever  
So tell me have you ever really   
Really really ever loved a woman?  
  
He broke away from her lips and kissed her neck softly. He wanted her to know how he felt at this moment before they went on. "Kagome, You are my one and only. I want you in everyway for now and always. You will always be my mate for now and always." She sighed in helpless sensuousness as he his breath touched her neck in a soft caress. Her brain refused to work beyond responding to his touches and words. "I love you," he whispered. He heard her mur mur the three tender words back to him as his kisses reached the hollow in-between her collarbones.  
To really love a woman  
Let her hold you   
Till ya know how she needs to be touched  
You've gotta breathe her   
Really taste her  
Till you can feel her in your blood  
And when you can see your unborn children  
In her eyes  
Ya know ya really love a woman  
He stopped there and moved up to her face again and kissed her forehead and then her lips. She began to gain more confidence as he held her against him with one arm and the other hand on the back of her neck keeping her close. She enjoyed the feeling of his body against hers. And as she began to move herself against him, he knew she was ready then. He had gone pains takeingly slow to ensure her readiness to move on. He was willing and prepared to move on but he kept his desire in check as she proceeded in to the next stage at her own pace. Her body gave him all the signals he needed. He kissed her thoroughly enjoying how her lips flavored his mouth. She was truly a new experience to saver. He breathed in her scent. And she smelled of flowers and passion as her body readied itself for the sensual movements to come. He felt her inside his soul and heart it amplified what he was feeling ten fold to know how she felt inside. The dizzying effects of the connection as they were so close kept both in a haze of desire. His blood seem to cry for her to be completely unified with him. He knew that it would come soon enough. He broke from his kisses and looked deeply into her eyes so she knew he loved her as they began to undress each other. He could see the future and family in those brown depths and vaugly wondered about what precious life their love would give rise to. He knew then that he held forever in this moment, when he held his love in his arms.  
  
You got to give her some faith   
Hold her tight  
A little tenderness   
Gotta treat her right  
She will be there for you,   
Takin' good care of you  
Ya really gotta love your woman...  
Their clothes fell to the side of the mattress in layers as they were tenderly discarded. Under the blankets they held each other close. Their bodies laid together bare and warm and they began to explore each other with tentative fingers and soft caresses. The caresses turned more intimate but throughout it tenderness and love lead his hands in a slow steady progress. He wanted to make this wonderful for her. As the they're union approached and their bodies joined her held her as her pain ebbed and kissed away the few tears she'd shed. With vows of love and forever the coupled and were thrown to the stars in the heavens together when their passion led them to the pinnacle of ecstasy. Calling for each other as they fell into the aftermath of ultimate intimacy, they laid together still as one. And they were just that then, mind body heart and soul. And in it all he really loved his woman.  
They didn't wake afterward. They simply drifted of to sleep tired form the day's activities and the intense emotions that had come with the mating traditions. They slept in a deep dreamless slumber keeping each other company in the warm glow that surrounded their souls. This deep sleep was the sleep of joined mates on the first night where their soul communed on levels no conscious mind would ever understand. It was a merging of beings after all the physical was done. The two halves of the now one soul would reside in the bodies of the respective mate until they were destined to leave the physical world again for heavens gates.  
The next morning they didn't wake up till well past sunrise. Inuyasha woke first and carefully moved out from under her body extracting himself from her embrace trying not to wake her. She was still in deep however once he left their bed she felt as if something was missing and the feeling started to rouse her. A minute later after Inuyasha had just had time to dawn his pants she woke up and turned over to look at him. She was covered up to her chest by a blanket they had been covered with that night. He kneeled next to her and cupped her cheek lovingly and bent to kiss her softly.  
"Good morning, Mate, your eyes are beautiful." he said to her with a smile. She looked at him. She could feel him near her not just outside but inside her soul too. It was like being out side on a warm day with just enough of a cool breeze to off set the warmth of the sun on your skin. She felt the sun now. And it felt glorious. Inuyasha was feeling the warmth too and smiled at her again. It was hard to contain it since he was feeling such strong emotions at the moment. His hand moved down to her bare right shoulder there was nothing they're but pink unmarred skin where the bruises has been the day before. He looked greatly relieved. "Your shoulder was healed last night love." She looked down at her shoulder surprised. Kagome stretched and yawned as she sat up. Inuyasha took in the sight with an appreciative eye. Finally noticing the absence of the blanket the girl blushed but made no movement to cover herself.   
"Morning love, thanks do you really like them?" she said to him happily. She reached to her left to gather her clothes and stood up to put them on. She then ran over to look in the mirror to admire her eyes. Inuyasha also finished dressing. She giggled and found the amber flakes in her eyes and the softer brown very becoming, as did Inuyasha. He winked at her and went on to try and find something for breakfast.   
They ate breakfast and then sat together and talked about inconsequecial things. He saw her stiff movements from the activities of last night and was stalling to give her time to recoup. He finally decided to just let her ride on his back all the way to the village. Kagome moved around the hut slowly gathering everything from dinner and breakfast and anything else she had used and put it back in her pack. Inuyasha picked watched her and sighed. Try as he might he just couldn't stop that stubborn woman from doing for herself hurting or not. So he instead helped her shoving everything in her bag and had her pull it on to her back. He finally pulled the Tetsuiga from the door and turned to Kagome.   
"You know now that how we are together will never be the same right?" Inuyasha said. "I may continue you to be foulmouthed and loud but I can not insult you any more with out hurting myself. And I will always have to be near you. You can't go home alone any more, I'm afraid it would rip my soul out when you left." He said this from his heart knowing that it was important she know this. She just embraced him to ease the worried look on his face and feeling coming thru their link.   
"It's ok Inuyasha. I don't think I could stand being to far away from you for long anyhow with out a damn good reason and that I knew you were coming back very soon. But if it can be avoided at ALL I don't want you to far away... I don't think I my heart could take it," she told him in a low sweet voice. He nodded into her hair and kissed her forehead.  
"Let me carry you to the village I can tell you're not up to the walk." She nodded.  
"You know instead of being stubborn today I think ill just take you up on that," she said feeling his concern for her. It was very slight but she knew it was there. Inuyasha laughed.  
"My mate, for the first time in since our meeting you just did something with out arguing with me." She laughed to.  
"Well, lets just say I know you better now," she smirked. Inuyasha did also. He bent down and she climbed on his back with his assistance. She arranged herself to get comfortable and then leaned down onto his shoulder. He walked out the door and closed it and looked around a moment almost not wanting to leave. "Lets come back here every year on this day to celebrate this day," Kagome said in his ear. He smiled.  
"You read my heart, mate," he said to her in agreement. He turned and started down towards the road that would take him south to the village near the bone eaters well. He felt his mask slipping back into place toward the world around him. Kagome felt it too and just snuggled closer. Her reassurance thru their bond made him feel more confident as he strode along.   
"I love you,"she said for what seemed like the millionth time in the last two days. He looked over his shoulder at her and mouthed the words to her. She felt the warmth of his love cascade down the link. There was one thought as she started to doze off she said out loud. It almost made her mate drop from laughter and nervousness. "My family is gonna freak...." She relayed as she dropped into a light slumber against the hanyou. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'we can deal with that later.' And it was at that point he just enjoyed the feel of his mate against him happy and asleep as he walked on towards the village and his namesake forest.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well that was the fifth chapter I hope you liked it. The next chapter is when they go tell her family. Not sure if the will get a wedding or not. Tell me if you REALLY want one in your review. Thanks for reading R+R Laters, LJ 


	6. Telling them, and a wedding?

HI everyone no song this time just a funny little bit where she tells her family and then they have a ceremony. So here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any body else but this story was my idea.  
  
~~ Telling them, And a Wedding?~~  
  
Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back until late that night as he walked thru the forest. Their blood sharing and mating took a big toll on his mate's reserves. They were one now and that is all that mattered. Inuyasha happily carried the napping woman not only thru the night but half way thru the next day. He knew it would be more taxing on her body and had anticipated carrying her all the way to the village.  
  
As he walked he down the well traveled road; Inuyasha marveled once again at what had happened the 2 nights before. Lost in thought but his senses on alert he missed the fact that Kagome had finally stirred and was now looking at the back of his head. He suddenly felt someone watching him and turned to see two light brown eyes with golden flakes in them. He smiled at her and she smiled back. " Bout time woman thought I'd be caring you all the way to the village! Not that I couldn't!" Kagome's giggled chimed about the quiet. The delicate ringing of her laugh made him smile despite himself.   
  
"Thank you mate," she said softly. "I do feel better. You quite wore me out Inuyasha." He snorted in response. "How long have I been out?" she asked looking around noticing the late afternoon light.  
  
"Well, love, you been sleeping about a day. I figured you could use it so I just let you go." She nodded. "We'll be their by tonight however late into the night. You wanna walk?" he asked as he came to a stop.  
  
"Yeah sure," she said as he helped her off his back. He then took her back from her and slung it over one shoulder with negligible strength. They walked along side by side at a good pace. Kagome thought to ask him finally. "Are you hungry? I'm starved!" Inuyasha noticed finally that he was just as ravenous. He looked at her.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Well do you wanna stop?" He sighed not wanting to really stop and bother with food hungry or not. But his first priority was to see to her needs always. He looked about.  
  
"Over there, there is a rock we can sit on and eat." He said taking her hand. He suddenly had given up any thought of trying to hide being mated to anyone. The sweet names she called him and he returned, the constant drive to touch one another was both dead give a ways. Plus the fact that he had her eye color changed and the necklace would have been the topping. It didn't help matters any he couldn't bring himself to really be gruff with her any more or for that matter even angry. He knew he would get mad from time to time. But as she was apart of him now not only had could they feel each others emotions to an extent, there loved shared now the tension that had been before was gone. Their mating had changed how he acted toward her greatly. Everyone else was still fair game. He grinned.  
  
"Now what was that, cat-who-got-the-canary-grin for?" She eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing love. Just thinking about how I can't act like too much of a jerk to you any more." He paused as she smiled. "But, everyone else is still fair game;" he repeated his thoughts out loud. Kagome just nudged him with her elbow good-naturedly and he chuckled.  
  
"Yes, I noticed the change. Not that I'm complaining mind you," she grinned too. "But that reminds me," she set down her granola bar and reached up to the hanyou's neck. Gingerly she wrapped her small fingers around the rosary necklace and started to take it off. He wrapped his hands around hers.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" He asked. The possibility of his demon side going rampant and hurting her haunted him. Kagome felt his fear and interpreted it correctly.  
  
"Love, you know as well as I do there is no way you could harm me now that we are one. And now that you can feel what I feel I think WE will be able to work thru it." She proceeded to take the beads over his head and he helped her as they did it together. They looked at their joined hands over the beads.  
  
"Beloved, you can be my conscience from now on. Your safety will always come first before your desire not to kill and harm be it man or youkia. But I will always let your feelings guide me and let you help me find myself when the demon blood does over run my senses. Because above all else you will always be my mate human, half or demon." She looked up into his eyes. He again was caught breathless by the change in their color. She then looked at their hands joined over the rosary. She suddenly pulled her hands together and ripped them apart as quickly and with as much strength as she could and the string holding them together snapped throwing the beads and teeth everywhere. As the necklace broke their eyes locked. Their hands released the last of the beads to the ground and he pulled her into a strong embrace where their lips met softly then more passionately. They then pulled apart gently slowly leaning out of the loving kiss. Kagome rested her head on his chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head. He just decided to hold her for a few minutes as she did the same. The emotions flowing thru to each other said a million things their words could never express. If their souls could talk they knew it would feel like this.   
  
After late lunch they continued walking towards the village. He found that he had the need to hold her hand as they walked along. The sun had begun to set low in the sky beneath the tree line making spears of light thru the trees. They encountered few travelers and the ones that did give them nasty looks Inuyasha growled at. It felt good just to be able to be together and not fear what others thought or try to hide it from each other. With the stress of hiding their feelings gone it seemed they were free to just be even in this world as it was.   
  
The sun began to set throwing colors across the sky like a canvas of spilled paint. Red, orange, pink, purple, and yellow mixed together on the horizon creating a masterpiece all its own. Kagome yawned and wondered closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was going over the complications of this new turn of events as he felt Kagome lean into his side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders instinctively. He thought sparingly of Kouga and what it might mean with him. He didn't know how he would actually take it. But he knew he would probably face him sooner or later not that he cared.  
  
As it got dark Kagome again began to tire but kept walking next to her mate at a steady pace. The night wore on and then finally about an hour outside of village, Kagome began to feel exhausted. Her mate on the other hand had plenty left in him to get him and her back to the village. So he stopped and rearranged everything to allow her to be on his back and carried her the rest of the way. He decided to camp out side the village in the wood and go in in the morning. He put her down gently at the foot of the God's tree. He then unrolled her sleeping bag and put her in it. He entertained the thought briefly of lying next to her. Gods above knows he wanted to. But there was something foul on the wind that made him nervous so he tucked her in to her blankets and hopped up in to the tree's branches. He picked the lowest one above her and leaned into the truck of the tree.  
  
That night he slept lightly as he always did out in the open with Kagome near. His senses were on alert as he rested. The darkness passed however with out incident and he let her sleep in as he was watching above her well after the sun came up. He heard voices coming towards them that sounded suspiciously like the rest of their little group and the old miko. They weren't to close but they were coming closer and he did want her to have her sleep so he went out to meet them not to far away to keep them from waking his mate. Inuyasha dropped out of a tree in front of the 5 who were walking slowly into the forest. Miroku jumped, Sango shrieked, and Kirara and Shippo both growled. Keade just seemed to be unscathed by the sudden entrance. She had sensed Kagome and Inuyasha near by, as she always seemed to.  
  
"So ye are back, Inuyasha," she looked at him with a small smile. He nodded to her. Her eyes caught that he no longer had the enchanted rosary on but before she could say anything the others recovered and began bombarding him with questions.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Shippo chirped.  
  
"Is she ok?" Sango asked.  
  
"Did you finally do it?" Came the monk's question. They all talked at once but at the end of Miroku's sentence everyone stopped and stared at him. Sango who was next to him with Shippo on her shoulder smacked him upside the head. It was followed by a smack from Inuyasha.  
  
"Pervert!" Sango yelled at his now prone body on the ground.   
  
"Yeah you idiot! SHIT! Do you ever quit?" Inuyasha berated him. He didn't expect an answer and didn't get one. Sango caught his gaze. She looked as though she were going to burst from not knowing. He also looked at Shippo who now looked as though he had been filled in. "Come here pup," he said in a very calm voice. Shippo looked at Sango then at Inuyasha. He jumped on to his shoulder. "Kagome and I are now mates. That means that since you have adopted her as you mother, you are apart of our family." Shippo was speechless. But he did nod and then proceed to attach him self to his neck. Inuyasha did chuckle slightly and pat his head. "Ok runt off!" But the phrase lacked its usual bite. Shippo obeyed and jumped back on to Sango's shoulder and threw a genuine smile at Inuyasha. Sango had gotten her answer and then Keade spoke up again.  
  
"So ye have blood + soul bonded eh? I knew it be coming. Your aura has been about her for a year now. Which is why I suspect that in her time she has remained a safe as she has. And your rosary is gone eh? I too see no more need for it. I have not for a long while now." Inuyasha snorted at the old miko, which she took as a kinda thank you.  
  
"Is Kagome ok? Where is she?" Sango asked again.  
  
"My woman is sleeping under they God's tree. Apparently the blood sharing part of the mating rituals is harder on weak humans than I thought. I didn't want you loud mouths to wake her up." Sango would have laughed had she known it would not have embarrassed the hanyou to no end. But she held it in sparing Inuyasha's pride. She could see the thinly veiled protectiveness, and he was still definantly Inuyasha. She just nodded and looked at everyone. "All right guys let's go back to the hut and let Kagome sleep shall we?" They all turned around and started walking. It was at this point that Miroku finally was able to get to his feet after being whacked so hard tot he ground. He had decided to just stay there and be quiet. Keade, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were on their way to the hut already when he stood up and gathered his whits. He gave Inuyasha a look.  
  
"Nice going Inuyasha! You finally had the....." A hand wrapped around his throat cut him off.   
  
"Monk you are so stupid sometimes. And don't let me catch you talking like that to Kagome or you will regret it." Inuyasha tossed Miroku yards away dazed and confused. Miroku finally stumbled to a standing position and mumbled under his breath about frustrated hanyou's. Inuyasha was already making his way back into the God's tree branches as they were leaving the glade.  
  
Kagome finally awoke not to long before lunchtime. He had heard her stir from above her and dropped down be next to her when she woke. She rolled over and looked up into warm golden eyes. "Morning Hun," she said groggily. Inuyasha laughed.   
  
"What does that mean?" he asked he had never heard that term before.   
  
"Hun? Like as in hunny or....oh it is just a term of endearment like beloved or love. It will slip once in a while get used to it." Inuyasha caressed her cheek and bent down to kiss her. Their lips met in a good morning greeting then he pulled back.  
  
"They know were back mate," he told her as she got up.  
  
"Oh?" He nodded.  
  
"They were out for a walk and would have stumbled on to us if I hadn't went out and turned them around." She looked at him.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Did you want to be woken up?" He asked with out a hint of anger. She looked at him with a grateful glance and shook her head. "That is what I thought!" He snorted. Kagome walked about the camp and packed up. The briefly discussed going to see their crew however decided to go see her family first before they went and faced the pack. (pun intended) They quickly moved towards the well and held hands and jumped in.   
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome on his back once they were in the future and leaped out of the well caring his mate and all of her things with them. As they stood in the well house she put her backpack down and looked at Inuyasha nervously. He felt her unease and pulled her close. "I'll be here you know that no matter what," he told her. She nodded into his shirt drawing strength from his steel resolve. She then took a deep breath. "Ready?" he asked her. She pulled away from the embrace.  
  
"Yeah it's now or never," she said taking a hold of his hand and assending the steps out of the well house. They walked to the back door. Kagome hesitated for just a second before opening the door. Inuyasha already knew everyone was home so they would waist no time getting to the point. She strolled in half way in-between lunch and dinner as her mother was baking cookies.   
  
"OH! Kagome! It's so nice to see you!" She walked over and hugged her daughter. "And you too Inuyasha!" she smiled.  
  
"Hey mom," she started keeping a firm hold on Inuyasha's hand. This did not escape her notice. She looked up into Kagome's face closely for the first time since she got into the house and gasped.   
  
"KAGOME!! YOUR EYES!!! WHAT... HOW...??" she sputtered. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Mom that was what I needed to tell you. Can you sit down please?" They all sat at the table Kagome's mom on one side and Inuyasha and her on the other. The woman was not an idiot. The way her daughter and the half demon were acting she knew something was up with them and it probably had to do with her eyes. "OK, well mom,...."she faltered but Inuyasha squeezed her hand and she began again. "You see the simplest way to say this is...in demon terms...were married." She closed her eyes to wait for the tirade. But there was only silence. She then heard her mother get up from her chair and move around the table. She thought for sure she was gonna get hit. Inuyasha felt the sudden rush of fear and was torn between grabbing her and running to prevent her injury or seeing the whole thing out. He glanced quickly at Mrs. Higurashi and knew immediately his mate wasn't in any danger. He just squeezed her hand, which she had a death grip on. Kagome's mother wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Kagome opened her eyes. Inuyasha was touched by the tenderness her mother dealt to the situation.  
  
"Kagome, sweetheart, I am not totally devoid of intelligence my dear. I had a feeling you and Inuyasha would eventually do something. I was hoping for a wedding here. But it looks like what ever you two went thru in demon ways took you far beyond a simple ceremony." She looked at Inuyasha for answers.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he said dredging up all the manners her possessed. "Youkia mating is about being completely one. To make a long story short, our hearts, souls, bodies, and blood have been bound together thru our rituals. To an extent what I feel she feels and vise versa to. That is why her eyes have changed because of the blood mixing. It allows other demons in my time to know whose mate she is." He tried to avoid using the words 'belongs to' and 'mine' in her mothers presents. Kagome understood what they meant others who hadn't experienced the mating didn't understand. Mrs. Higurashi was impressed.  
  
"So....you go thru all that when you find someone you want to be with?" Inuyasha nodded. "Wow, I guess you youkia mean business when you take a life partner." The older woman sighed. "Well Kagome, will you finish school? That is the biggest question." Kagome looked up at her mom craning her head back.  
  
"Well I was thinking about that. There is only about a year left. And I would like to at least have my high school diploma." She looked over at Inuyasha. "Hun," she used the familiar term. "Would it be ok if we still came back and fourth for school? The knowledge I get there could be helpful in the past. My doctoring skills have saved our friends countless times. Mom will let you come with me..." she looked up at her," right?" The woman nodded.   
  
"I would like to have a ceremony here if that's ok for appearances sake. It will just be us. Maybe one of two of Kagome's most trusted friends. It can't be legal because you don't have and you don't have the necessary papers in this time but it would be nice what do you think? Grandpa would do the ceremony." They both looked at Inuyasha. He did not know much about the human rituals of marriage but knew that it was nothing like what demons did.  
  
"Would you like to have a wedding mate?" he asked her. She thought it was the second sweetest thing he had ever said besides when he had asked her to be his mate. She nodded then reached over and hugged him.  
  
"Then we will do it next week some time? Could you two be back by then?"   
  
"I'll make sure we come back Mrs. Higurashi. How many days?"  
  
"Hmmm. Let's say 10 days it will give me enough time to drag out my old dress. You can wear what you like Inuyasha. I'm sure Kagome would want you to be comfortable. Kagome do you want to wear my wedding dress?" Kagome beamed.  
  
"Oh that would be so neat mama! I can't wait I know it will just be us, but I think it will make you guys happy and I will get a wedding." She thought a minute. "Mom, I honestly don't think any of my friends should come since Inuyasha won't be wearing a hat or anything. They can just meet him when he is here with me when I have to go to school." Both her mom and Inuyasha nodded.   
  
"Now," she said standing up right, "to tell you Grandfather. Well you two stay in here this could get loud. And if he comes in here frailing and cursing you, Inuyasha, please refrain from killing him ok? He is an old man and sometimes very dense when it comes to accepting things. If it gets out of hand just take Kagome and go home. Come back tomorrow for the pack Ill have it ready with fresh cloths and supplies ok?" Inuyasha nodded to both of her oks. He guessed she had thought this thru quickly to make it painless as possible. Kagome's mom gave them both a pat on the head and left the room. Inuyasha felt Kagome's stomach in sudden knots and did what his instincts led him to do and that was pull her to him and sit her in his lap. She felt herself being lifted and come to rest against a strong familiar chest. She wrapped her hand up in his outer shirt and hid her face as he wrapped his arms around her. It was right then that they heard the outraged cry of Kagome's name. She shuttered in Inuyasha's embrace.   
  
Kagome's Grandfather burst into the kitchen and saw her there in Inuyasha's arms. He completely lost it. He ran to them and reached out to grab his mate. Inuyasha's instincts flared and he pulled her away from his grasped and growled low and menacing. This was enough to make the old man back off. "HOW DARE YOU!! You took her didn't you!?!? Are you soul bonded to?? Have you shared blood??" He reached for her chin but Inuyasha was quicker and slapped his hand away with another snarl. Kagome's mom had finally entered the room to try and see if she could help. It seemed that Grandpa and Inuyasha and Kagome were going to have to settle this themselves.  
  
"I promised Kagome's mom I would not kill you old man. But do not reach for her again!" Kagome's Grandpa looked at him darkly but did as he requested. He wished to keep his head attached to his body. All this time Kagome just kept her head buried in Inuyasha's shirt hoping to ride out the wrath of her Grandfather there. "Kagome," Inuyasha called to her softly, "show him." The woman complied as she turned in his lapped and looked directly at her Granfather. The old man drew in a labored breath.   
  
"You have then. You BASTARD DEMON! HOW DARE YOU!!" Her grandfather had only gotten started but this was rousing Kagome's anger. Inuyasha and her had no shame in what they did. Inuyasha was being slightly wounded by her grandfather's harsh words. Now she thought it was time to do a little protecting of her own. She tried to push off Inuyasha's lap but he didn't trust her grandfather just yet. So when his hold didn't budge she decided to give up and just have it out with the old man from her perch in Inuyasha's lap.  
  
"NO GRANDPA!!! THAT'S ENOUGH!!" He tirade was cut short by these words. She held her chin high. "He is a good man! Half demon or full demon I wouldn't care! He is good to me and cares about me and protects me! He has done nothing that wasn't consensual and for that matter much waited for! If you can't deal with it I DON'T CARE! WE ARE ONE!" Inuyasha was surprised at her out burst but he held her close and rubbed her back. He could feel the tension in her chest and the feeling of anger running thru their link. He could also smell the tears coming to her eyes. The old man was surprisingly silent.  
  
They just stared at each other, granddaughter and grandfather, as if trying to gain the upper hand by a battle of wills. Finally the old man blinked and looked down toward the ground. He began to speak softly. "You are growing up so quickly Kagome, I do sometimes forget you are as old as you are, you have been gone from us so long. What is done can not be undone. And if he is worth your anger and affection, and he protects you so fiercely it just be meant to be. I.." he hesitated his anger spent. "I will do the marriage ceremony and marry you when you return." He finished. He hadn't really been that angry with them, as he was scared. Being mated to a demon can be rough business even for miko. But it had been done and he was no one to stand it the way of destiny, fear or not. Inuyasha's arms around her loosened and he allowed her to stand. Kagome walked to her grandfather and hugged him. The old man hugged her back and they stayed like that for a minute until Kagome pulled back and looked at him.   
  
"Thank you grandfather," she told him.   
  
"Kagome, your eyes are beautiful," he said with a small smile. He patted her hand. "Be well child, and I will see you next week." He looked over her shoulder to Inuyasha, "And you two son, be well, take care of my granddaughter!"  
  
"You know that now if I didn't it would ultimately mean my death also. I protector her with everything in me as I always have and will." Sota came running in down the stairs breaking the tense moment as he ran toward the hanyou arms out wide. He had been standing on the landing at the top of the staircase listening once the yelling started. Now that it was over he seized his chance. He collided with INUYASHA barely able to keep upright as he caught the boy who was now hugging him. He looked at Kagome wide eyed. "Uh..."  
"YEAAAH!!! I get to have a demon for a brother! WOW!! MY HERO IN MY FAMILY!! This is sooo cool!!" He finally let go of Kagome's mate. " Are you gonna live here? Are you gonna have kids soon? When's the wedding? Can I be the best man?" The questions all tumbled out at once. Kagome went to her mate's side to save him. She laughed as she pulled her brother in to a hug.   
  
"I'm glad your excited Sota. And no we are living in at home in the past and as far as kids no way. And the wedding is next week." she smiled and looked at Inuyasha. "Do you want him to be your best man?"   
  
"I was thinking Miroku would be the best man if we can get them thru?"  
  
"What and great idea Inuyasha! Well have to try tomorrow! And if they can't well just have a small ceremony in the past to! Wow this is soooooo neat." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as she giggled. "You know all of this seems trivial compared to what we have already. I'm glad I became your mate first. It would have been enough for me you know," she said looking over her shoulder at him. He nodded.  
  
"I know but this will make the humans in our life happy and you seem to like the idea to. I will suffer thru the indignation only for you beloved." She snorted but kissed him and then laid her head on his shoulder. She remembered suddenly they had an audience and blushed. Inuyasha was well away of the eyes they had on them and just didn't care. After the mating ceremony had no qualms about touching her when and wherever provided it was not endangering her safety. Kagome cleared her throat.  
  
"OK well we need to get back. We have friends to invite and plans to make to see if we can get them over here." She broke Inuyasha's embrace and hugged everyone good bye. Inuyasha was surprised to get another hug out of Sota and then one out of Kagome's mother. Even her grandfather managed to shake his hand. After a rough start to the afternoon it looks like they might just have a good end to this day after all. Kagome's mother helped her daughter pack her bag quickly with food, clothes, and medical supplies she always had on hand for her. They then made there way to the well house with out an onterage. They walked down the stairs and looked down into the well both were quiet after all the excitment. He decided he needed to hold her. He could feel her mind was in a jumble after the stare down with her grandfather. He was pretty sure that is what the fear now came from was just left over butterflies. Her mood changed suddenly and he felt the shift as she held onto his body a little tighter and began to cry. He sighed deeply and pulled her into his lap as he sat on the ground next to the well.  
  
"Beloved, Its ok, the hard part is all done," he told her gently. She nodded little.  
  
"I know. I couldn't help it thought."   
  
"It's ok love. Just let it all go. I'm here I'll catch you." He said to her. It was very sweet, the words he told her. It touched her deep inside her heart the tenderness they shared all the sudden after becoming soul bonded. He stroked her hair softly as she let the last of her tears free and felt a warm tidal wave of his love wash the last of her worries, fear, and tension away like a tide leaving only a calm feeling like the smooth surface of a beach cleared by the waves. He finally felt the turbulence inside her still and he looked down at her as she met his gaze. "Better?" he asked. She smiled.  
  
"Yes love. Let's go home! I have a feeling Shippo is probably driving Sango and Miroku nuts!" Inuyasha laughed.   
  
"Yes our pup has more energy than many I have seen. I am going to have to find a decent channel for all that," he quipped. Kagome laughed as they both climbed on to his back. He hopped over the edge of the well into the blue that transported them back to their time, to their home.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________-  
  
Well that's it for this chappy hope you enjoyed it! The next one is the wedding. Nice and simple. Will they have one or two? Read and find out if they can get their friends to the future! And then there will be a separate story that will take place after all of this that will be another song fic I hope ya'll read that one too. Any how please R+R. Laters! LJ 


	7. I swear

HI everyone this will be the wedding ceremony for Inu and Kag. It's not legally binding cuz Inu doesn't have the right papers but for the families sake it taking place. I have in here 'I Swear' by All-4-One AND 'Speak Softly Love' by Andy Williams he he I know its two songs but I liked um both so here it is  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything just borrowing the lyrics and Inuyasha for the fic!  
  
~~~~~~I SWEAR~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome came out of the well behind all their friends. Hanging on to all of them at once, they had jumped in the well and found out that hanging on to one both Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time they could come to the future. All of them were standing in the well house waiting for Kagome to open the doors and show them around. Inuyasha walked with her up the stairs to the well house's door and watched her open it and let the sunny day into the dark structure.   
  
Kagome walked towards the house with her band in tow. Inuyasha smelled her family in the house and told her so. She smiled and thanked him for making sure everyone was there. It would have just been the five of them without their friends from the warring states period but now with Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Keade, and Sango they had quite a gathering. Once she reached the house she told them all to wait outside before she brought them all in. She went into the door leaving it open. Her friends looked into her house and saw how much different it was in this era from where they came from. Inuyasha decided to follow Kagome while the others did as they were asked. They all knew that Inuyasha didn't fall under the same category everyone else did. When it came to Kagome, he was always right behind her or there was a damn good reason he wasn't.   
  
He slowly jogged up to her as she entered the kitchen and caught a hold of her hand as she looked for her mother. Immediately knowing it was him she took the proffered hand with out looking. In the kitchen there was a large cake with white icing and her mothers dress set over a chair next to the table. Mrs. H was washing some potatoes in the sink when she heard a familiar voice call her name.  
  
"Mom! Mom!" Kagome called.  
  
"Hey baby!" her mom answered. "I made a cake just in case. Did you find a way to bring your friends? I would love to meet them." Kagome smiled. Her mother was one of those very accepting souls. A rare find in any day and age especially now a days. Her daughter was about to be married to a hanyou, which she took in stride and was happy they were, and that is all that mattered to her.  
  
"Yeah mom they are out on the back patio. I'll bring um in." She turned to Inuyasha. "Stay here ok? I'll be right back," and with that she disappeared thru the kitchen door leaving Inuyasha with Mrs. H.  
  
"Are you looking forward to this son?" she asked Inuyasha. He looked at her. He remembered the last time he had been called son by a sweet womanly voice. It brought back bittersweet memories that he would treasure in his heart forever. He knew he would never be able to live in this time but he was beginning to really like his mate's mother. She would be his wife also in this time and thier's but for some reason this ceremony really meant nothing more than making his mate happy. He smiled at the woman.  
  
"She is already apart of me ma'am," he said politely. "I have fulfilled my part as making her my mate. This today is for her, I do whatever to make her happy." He wondered why he kept going on to her mother but he did anyhow wanting he thought maybe to prove to her that what they already had was wholesome in itself. Mrs. H smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you're doing this for her then. I already consider you part of the family. I know that you will live in your time. I think this is mainly for us. But I do want my baby to have a wedding official or not, it is our custom as you have yours." Inuyasha nodded. "Oh look here she comes with the rest of your friends. Grandpa is going to have a time meeting all these people that's for sure." Inuyasha snorted and she laughed a little.  
  
"Ok guys come on," they heard Kagome's voice say. "Now my moms in the kitchen." She stopped just inside the door allowing her companions to enter the room. They all filed in Miroku in the lead. Her mother was turned around and standing by Inuyasha next to the table. They all moved in and looked up to meet Mrs. H. Kagome came around the front of the group. "Ok mom this is Miroku," she said introducing the monk. Her mom looked at the monk a few years younger than herself he was handsome and he did kiss her hand.  
  
"Hello," said after he kissed her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet such a lovely woman. Seeing as how you are unattached..." he didn't get a chance to finish. Sango came up behind him and whacked him on the head at the same time as Inuyasha did. Kagome had been lifting up Shippo when she heard the words start to come out of his mouth. Mrs. H was lost. Miroku ended up sprawled on the floor in front of Kagome's mother.  
  
"Why did you hit that poor man Inuyasha?" she said with a disapproving glare. Kagome came to his rescue.   
  
"Mom, he has a good heart, but he can be a little.... OH never mind just know that he did the right thing!" Sango backed it up with a nod.   
  
"OK, dear. Sorry Inuyasha. Thanks....I think," she said still confused. Kagome just snorted.  
  
"This is my best friend Sango, Mom," Kagome said pointing to the woman in a kimono. Kagome's mom bowed slightly.  
  
"Hello there," she smiled Sango smiled back.  
  
"Sorry bout the monk. He is a bit...forward is a good word. Inuyasha and I were sparing you his fawnings." Mrs. H nodded finally understanding. Sango looked down by her feet where the monk lay. She bent down and hooked a hand on his upper arm. "All right you! Get up and lets go in the living room Kagome told us about."  
  
"Yes. I'll be in, in a minute to discuss the plans," she called to Sango half-dragging out Miroku. Keade walked up to her and bowed. Mrs. H was pleasantly surprised to have an elder do so.  
  
"I am Keade. Your daughter has been doing exceptional in learning how to be a priestess and controlling her powers. I am grateful for your understanding the last two years that has allowed her to continue to collect and purify all the Shikon Jewel shards." Kagome's mother looked at her oddly.  
  
"I had no idea she was in such good hands besides Inuyasha. I am glad she has family on the other side of the well." Keade smiled.  
  
"Had anything happened to the well I would have taken her as my own. She is practically that already. I greatly approve of their match." Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. The two older women smiled. Keade then excused herself to the other room when Kagome came to her mom with her arms full with Shippo and Kirara.  
  
"Mom, this is my adopted pup Shippo. He kinda thinks of me as his mom. So now we are all a family I guess." Kagome threw a small smile at Inuyasha. He winked in return. She showed her mom the two-tailed kitten next. "And this is Kirara. Sango's partner in demon slaying. They are both demons but good ones. " Shippo leaped from her grasp up on to Mrs. H's shoulder.   
  
"HI GRAMA!!" Shippo hollered hugging her neck. Kagome's mom looked at her and then at the kitsune. She just shrugged and hugged the kit.   
  
"I guess I'm grandma then huh? Oh well it was going to happen one day or another," she laughed setting him into Kagome's arms. "It looks like you got a head start on the family then." Kirara ran out to be with Sango and then she shewed Shippo in the same direction. They finally all were sitting in the front room talking about the ceremony. Kagome's mom explained to them what each would be doing in the ceremony and their basic function. Sota came down in the middle of the conversation to hear what all was going on and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Shippo. Just before Mrs. H was to tell everyone what they were doing. The two boys ended up running off as fast friends to play videogames. Sota was bound and determined suddenly to teach him about. Everyone laughed but soon got down to business.   
  
Miroku the decided would give Kagome away, since Grandpa was doing the ceremony. Sango would be the maid of honor as Kagome's almost sister and best friend. Shippo and Sota they decided would just watch at hyper as they both were her mom thought it best if she just hung on to the rings she had gotten for them. Keade would act as Inuyasha's family since he was the closest thing he had to a parent. He had snorted at this comment but nodded. Sango chimed in next telling everyone she could keep an eye on the boys and they all agreed. That all settled, they all began to tell stories and share memories of there adventures some of them leaving Mrs. H quite pale. But she knew it was all for the better of the world and had to let her daughter do this. She then after the third story remembered that she hadn't shown the couple their rings. Inuyasha had been quite silent thru the hole planning letting everyone do what they knew how to do and was just content to sit and be next to Kagome and feel her love, excitement and happiness wash over him. She pulled them out of her pocket where she had been safely keeping them. Inuyasha and Kagome leaned forward to take their rings and inspect them.   
  
"Wow mom these are really pretty!" Kagome gasped. Even Inuyasha was impressed but somewhat baffled.  
  
"They are nice but what are they for?"  
  
"Oh! Well thank you. And Inuyasha, they are to symbolize your union. I got them just as bands so they wouldn't get in the way." She watched them look them over. They were a titanium band with a gold swirl thru it. On the inside of both rings were the words "as one". Inuyasha smiled his approval and Kagome hugged her mom tightly.  
  
"THANKS MOM!! They beautiful!" Kagome then ran over to Sango and Keade to show them the ring and Inuyasha handed his to Miroku to inspect.  
  
"My this is nice Mrs. H." Miroku commented.  
  
"Wow Kagome this is really pretty!" Sango said giving it back to her.   
  
Finally Grandpa appeared from his meditation room, and came out into the living room and saw all the new faces just as the ring admiring had ended. He looked over at Kagome's mother and then at everyone. Inuyasha was sitting with Kagome in his lap, which was no surprise to him. He then saw an old woman and younger woman sitting on the love seat and to the right of Inuyasha in a chair was a monk with a small two-tailed cat as his feet. Just then Sota and a small fox child ran thru the living room around the chairs with two airplanes in their hands imitating the sounds. Shippo running behind copying his new friend. It was a bit much for the old man to take in. Kagome got up.  
  
"Grandpa, these are my friends from the other side of the well that have helped me the last two years in finding the jewel shards." She turned and pointed to everyone. "That is Sango and Keade, a demon hunter and priestess respectively. And Miroku is a monk." He nodded to them.  
  
"And the two demons?" he asked wearily.  
  
"OH! Shippo is playing with Sota he is just a little boy and I adopted him after we found him with no parents. And Kirara is Sango's helper when she is demon hunting but now she helps all of us with collecting the Jewel shards." Kirara jumped up on the arm of the chair next to Kagome's Grandfather and mewed. He jumped slightly but didn't move he just had a resolved look on his face.   
  
"Kagome, you certainly do keep odd company. But I am glad you have so much help back in the past," was the nicest thing he could muster to say. He was a crotchety old man resistant to change. But it would slowly grow on him he knew. Grandpa sat down next to the Inuyasha on the sofa as Kagome took up her seat in his lap once again. The old man looked at them with disapproval but to them this was all just a formality so they ignored his scowl.  
  
The late morning trailed in to early after noon and Kagome's mother decided it was time after a small lunch to separate the couple to be married that afternoon. She whisked Kagome off to her room for the rest of the afternoon till the ceremony. She was in and out of the room gathering things to help Kagome get ready in her dress. No one else was going to dress but Kagome's mother thought it would be nice to give her this art of the wedding and knew that Inuyasha would be blown away by her beauty. In the room they primped and preened for 3 hours. Kagome's mother had set the ceremony to start about 5 and it was coming close to that time. Kagome's hair is what took the most time getting it just right for her walk down the path in the garden. Mrs. H. had also decided to have them share their vows under the God's tree.   
  
For three hours Inuyasha sat at the kitchen table with his head laying on his arms waiting for Kagome. He felt her feelings thru their link mostly excitement for what was to happen and love for the hanyou. There was always a thread of warmth that flowed down their connection between the two. He seemed half asleep as he concentrated on their bond feeling near her even though she was upstairs and in her room. He knew the time was nearing, and they would all take their places out side.   
  
The others had been in the living room discovering the wonders of television while Keade and Grandpa were talking in the meditation room. Sota and Shippo had played the most of the time away in Sota's room. Then chased Kirara around the house for the other 1/3rd of the afternoon. Finally 5 o'clock rolled around and Kagome's mother emerged from her daughters' room at 5 after and announced she was ready. Inuyasha perked up and dashed up stairs to be met only by Mrs. H.  
  
"Oh no son. You'll just have to wait till she comes to meet you under the tree. Only a few more minutes," she told him with a motherly hug. "I promise," she smiled. Inuyasha grumped good-naturedly as Kagome's mom followed him down the stairs to tell everyone it was time. Grandpa went and took his place under the tree followed by Inuyasha on his left Sango was to the right of the old man smiling watching the back door. Kirara had herded the boys to the side of the garden path to sit and watch. They both settled down and waited for their mom/sister to come out. It wouldn't take long they knew and then when they had a dance afterward they would have cake! Miroku waited at the bottom of the stair well for Kagome to come down. And Keade stood behind Inuyasha under the tree. The old woman patted his shoulder in a sweet gesture toward the hanyou. He smiled over his shoulder and waited impatiently.  
  
Kagome came out of her room and began to descend the stairs to the awaiting Miroku. Her mother was behind her caring her train. Miroku was in awe of the vision that came to meet him and interlock with his arm with hers. He began to walk to the back door. "Kagome you are very beautiful," he said genuinely with out any hint of innuendo. He meant it like a brother or father would say. She smiled and thanked him as they reached the doorway. As she stepped out on to the patio Inuyasha looked up and caught sight of her. His breath caught.  
  
Inuyasha gazed at his mate walking toward him. She was enchanting. Her long white dress touched the ground and flowed out in back of her in a train. The breast line was a deep V that fell over her chest in a flattering way. The waistline was high just barely under her ribs that were decorated with a satin ribbon. Her skirt flowed out ward in a large bell shape in two layers. The top was a light delicate lace covering that curved from the waistline mid point into a part that showed the under layer of white satin. Her shoulders were bare as the loose fluffy sleeves lined her shoulders. She even had a tiara to hold her veil in place, which fell over her face and then trailed down he back. He thought briefly this all might be some dream of a princess he heard of long ago in the windows of other children's homes as their mothers told them stories. But the waves of love passing thru their bond made it all real. And he was very glad at that very moment that he had gone thru with this. Seeing this was worth the long wait.  
  
Kagome felt the warmth of his love wash over her as she neared him. Kagome's Grandfather took her hand from Miroku's and moved to where Keade stood after he gave the bride away. The old man then took Inuyasha's hand and placed his granddaughters' slender hand into his. And they looked into each other's eyes.  
  
I see the questions in your eyes   
I know what's weighing on your mind   
You can be sure I know my heart   
  
He looked in to her loving eyes to see all their questions answered already. Being apart of one another was pure joy and this moment was just fluff. They would have a lifetime to make many more memories. He knew that she had been unsure of his love in the beginning when he finally told her she had excepted it without question and reserve and taken him for all that he was and wasn't. She had trusted him in his decision of old memories and new love. He had made the right choice he knew because he was the only one before they were one that knew his heart.  
  
Coz I'll stand beside you through the years   
You'll only cry those happy tears   
And though I make mistakes   
I'll never break your heart   
  
Their service went on as the old man in front of the couple looking at each other kept talking. And as it neared the time for the ring exchange Kagome's Grandfather asked Inuyasha if there was anything he wanted to say to her. He nodded. "Kagome. There is nothing in heaven or hell or earth that can separate us now. We are one and there is nothing that can break our bond. I know that I'm not perfect and that I won't ever say the right things. But I'll always be here. Your heart is safe with me, mate," he paused searching for the foreign term," wife." She smiled at him happy tears welling in her eyes. It made him glad they were the good kind of tears he had heard her talk about. They didn't make him nervous like the other ones. He just stood and let her overwhelming feelings wash over him like a tide.  
  
And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky   
I'll be there   
I swear like a shadow that's by your side   
I'll be there   
For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart   
And I swear   
  
The old man then started to move into the vows that both would make but then as per Keade's instruction, he asked Inuyasha if there were any vows he would make to his bride before he placed the ring on her finger. Inuyasha began, Kagome, mate, I vow by all heavenly bodies in the day and night that have been there long before us and will still be after we are gone that I will always be here. Closer than your shadow, for good and bad, not even death can part us. I will love you with all of my life and protect you always even beyond these bodies will live. This I swear." He finished as he slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands   
We'll hang some memories on the walls  
And when just the two of us are there   
You won't have to ask if I still care   
Coz as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all   
And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there   
I swear like a shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there   
For better or worse, till death do us part   
I'll love you with every beat of my heart   
And I swear   
  
Kagome's Grandfather looked at her as if to ask her to go also. She looked at Inuyasha and gathered her thoughts momentarily. She looked at him thru her veil. There was so much between them that were beyond words, that sometimes thinking about speaking just lost all appeal. But she tried, "Inuyasha, mate, husband. I promise by all we hold sacred in this life and beyond that I will always be here. I will do everything I can to make your dreams come true, to build a family with you, and to grow old together. But no matter how long we have in this life my love for you will never change. I it will always remain as strong and true as I know you can feel now. " She smiled remembering his words. "Closer than your shadow, in good and bad, Not even death can part us. I will love you with everything I am and all that my part of our soul will allow now and forever." She spoke this to him and slipped the ring on his finger.   
  
Inuyasha threw her veil from her face and pulled her tightly to him and kissed her. The emotions overriding his good sense and he captured her lips in love and passion. Their connection made it impossible to pull away and Kagome wrapped her arms around her mate tightly to lean into the kiss. The old man in front of them became flustered and just threw his hands up. " OK I pronounce you husband and wife! And since your already kissing then that concludes everything." Everyone clapped and the couple seemed still lost in their kiss. Finally pulling apart they looked around at everyone staring at them. When both let out a confused "huh?" the rest just laughed.   
  
"You're married!" her mother told them. Kagome and Inuyasha grinned.  
  
"We've been one for two weeks now," Kagome giggled. "But for your sake yes we are married now." Mrs. H smiled.   
  
"So how long till I get grandchildren," she piped in. Inuyasha and Kagome turned beat red.  
  
"MOTHER!!! You are impossible! JEEZ!!" She shook her head and turned into her mate's embrace. Sota decided that it was defiantly time to start the music so that the dancing could get over with and the cake could start. So he went and pushed play on the stereo that made the music come to life and fill the outside with soft dancing music. Inuyasha was not one for dancing but decided to hold her close and rock back and fourth moving in small circles holding his love close. It was at this time their souls communed with one another reasserting their link.   
  
Speak softly, love and hold me warm against your heart   
I feel your words, the tender trembling moments start   
We're in a world, our very own   
Sharing a love that only few have ever known   
  
Their joined soul spoke to both in whispered fragments of color, bell chimes, smells, and emotions. Sensations that had no words ran thru their connection. Inuyasha held her against him to where they could hear each other's heartbeats strangely synchronized sounding as though they were of only one body and heart. The world around them disappeared as the music swirled about them and their eyes closed. They had no need to speak they felt each other's words in their beings. And they knew as they danced with even their friends and family watching, that they had a love not many would ever come to know. It was once in a lifetime or once in an eternity that two people shared such a bond.  
  
Wine-colored days warmed by the sun   
Deep velvet nights when we are one   
  
Inuyasha thought on the many days they would have together in the future. It didn't ever matter what any would bring as long as they were together. Their link ensured that. Where one went the other followed. And he then thought about the nights. The many times they would be as one mind, body, soul, and heart over their life time and beyond. The time they had was boundless.  
  
Speak softly, love so no one hears us but the sky   
The vows of love we make will live until we die   
My life is yours and all because   
You came into my world with love so softly love   
  
They whispered "I love you's" to one another as they swayed under the God's tree. No one heard but the two they were meant for. Their hearts spoke of love eternal that would last beyond their words and breath. Only the setting sun heard these promises. Inuyasha thought briefly how fate had brought this girl into his life and slowly changed him with her unwavering love. His life had slowly turned from being for himself or finding a lost love to completely living for the woman now in his arms. They had shared so much together over two years enough to tear the strongest bonds apart, except even with out being connected the two half souls stayed united until they could become one.  
  
Wine-colored days warmed by the sun   
Deep velvet nights when we are one   
  
They thought on how wonderful the day had been surrounded by all whom they considered family. The ceremony had been lovely even just with them. This day held promises of a lifetime of ones just as special. And then this night would be like all the others they had had since they had become mates. Their love in its physical expression always left both breathless under the stars. Intense in emotion and deep in love they became one with each other.  
  
Speak softly, love so no one hears us but the sky   
The vows of love we make will live until we die   
My life is yours and all becau-au-se   
You came into my world with love so softly love   
  
The song started to end and both pulled apart and they world came back to them. They kiss each other sealing their ferverent vows once again as every kiss and embrace did. They lived for each other and no other would be able to come between ever. And as they stood under the God's tree the looked up at the broad trunk of the tree where it had all started and had now come full circle. They smiled at each other as their family came up to them with well wishes and congratulations which for them seemed 2 weeks late. But they smiled and said thank you. Finally Shippo pulled on Inuyasha's pants making the hanyou stoop and pick up their child. It had been that they were a family now for 14 days and they were all still adjusting to the evolving relationships. They both hugged the kit and smiled down at him then at each other. They kissed again and Shippo took this as a good time to hop down and run off with Sota toward the cake.   
  
It had been a moving and emotionally intense after noon for them all specially the couple. Cake would be a nice calm diversion to all the excitement. As Shippo and Sota neared the cake in a full run, Sota tripped into the kitsune and they went rolling into the table that was set outside with all the goodies on it. It was a fold out table Kagome's mom had bought years ago, so it shook like there had been a large scale earthquake and the top layer of the cake slide off the layer of icing under it and found its way on to the heads of the two boys. They laid in a heap next to the table now covered in icing and cake. Shippo was the first to speak after he had gotten a taste of the icing on his face.  
  
"WOW grama! This is really good!" With that they all burst out laughing. Inuyasha decided to go over and help them up.  
  
"Well Shippo, you must have really wanted cake!" A round of laughter could be heard again. Inuyasha pulled the boys to a standing position. "Now you runts get your asses up stairs and clean up! I won't have you messing up Kagome's dress, now shew!" Both boys took the gruff command good-naturedly. That was just his way. His order didn't have a hint of the normal bite it used to. He turned about and went back to Kagome. "Mate, as lovely as you are, you might want to go take that off before they get back. Their excitement is gonna end up getting junk all over it." Kagome giggled and her mom did also.  
  
"Ok everyone," Mrs. H said. " Help yourself to cake Kagome and I will be back in a few minutes for cake too." She ushered Kagome into her bedroom carrying her train. After she was undressed and then redressed in a light summer dress she was fond of, the miko rejoined her family in the garden. Everyone ate their fill and laughed over memories they were sharing for the first time with Kagome's side of the family. Eventually it turned quite dark and Sota and Shippo had begun to doze on the couch in the living room. Inuyasha asked his wife if she thought it was time to go like he did. She nodded and began to say goodbye to her mother and grandfather. The whole family gathered together and said their farewells hoping this wasn't the only time they would all be together. Kagome then gathered Shippo and Kagome's mother took Sota to his room. The warring states party gathered by the well house door and filled in toward the portal. Kagome, holding Shippo stopped at the top of the stairs as everyone was already next to the well. Inuyasha stopped short next to her. They looked at each other.  
  
"That was a really nice day huh Inu-chan?" She asked softly. He smiled at her and wrapped a clawed hand around her waist.   
  
"Yes I must admit it was a nice day mate," he replied. They both walked down the steps and got a hold of everyone and jumped. On the other side of the well after everyone was walking towards the village Inuyasha leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "Nice days, lead to great nights," he grinned. Kagome giggled and let him lead her to Keade's hut to begin another fine night. 


	8. To my readers:

Hi everyone just thought I'd acknowledge all of you lovely reviewers. To those who don't know the next part of the story Is under a new title "Protection". So to my readers:  
  
Princess Lianne: glad you liked it! hope you like the second part story also. gets a bit intense but its worth the read guess ^_^.  
  
Story Weaver: Thanks for the compliment! hope you enjoyed.  
  
Lilac Rose23: yes i love fluff hope you liked all the rest of my stories.  
  
Nova S. thank you for your continual reviewing I LOVE REVIEWS!!! thank you thank you. Did I answer all your questions? ANy more please tell me ^_^.  
  
Lauren: another loyal reviewer. THANK YOU too!!! And as far as Inu OOC well becoming mates would change him any how I tried to keep as much gruffness as I could. At least he is still snapping at everyone else lol. "everyone is still fair game," heheehe . Hope you enjoy the sequel.  
  
i luv inuyasha: thank you sooo much hope you enjoy it and the next one two more is coming.  
  
Silverstarlight: yes inu and kag forever!!! ahh fluff lol.  
  
AleGna: hope you liked! keep reading more is coming under the sequel title.  
  
Kiara: glad you liked!! it is sweet maybe I should include a toothbrush warning? lol  
  
Newbie: naw I left the lemon to the mating chapter it was necessary. I may do a separate lemon later in detail like farther down the line when thoughts of children start to creep up on them. who knows! laters.  
  
There they are thanks a bunch catch ya all laters! LJ 


	9. A day at school

HI everyone I decided to do a Inuyasha in Kagome's time chapter for this story I thought it might be cute and tie up the lose ends that make no sense for the next story. So here it is days at school with Inu in tow LOL. Like he'd let her go by herself now that they are one? not bloody likely. Or at least not to her time anyhow so here it is. A small lemon towards the end!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha get over it. How many times do I have to say it? LOL  
  
~~~He followed her to school one day....~~~~~ ( if anyone has a better title for this chappy tell me in your review lol)  
  
It was a beautiful spring day in Tokyo, when Kagome and Inuyasha emerged from the well in Kagome's former time. It has been just over a month since the wedding and they both knew after finding a shard; she needed to get back to catch up on her work. There was still many to find and enemies to vanquish but they had time. Shippo, they had left in the care of their friends so that Kagome could concentrate the next two weeks on her studies. The had promised to visit every other day for a while but the distractions that the kit could concoct they knew she would never be able to graduate in the time frame they wanted with his constant uproar.   
  
Kagome's mother had made it possible for her to be able to take all her finals before spring break and graduate early due to her extenuating circumstances. The school thought she was moving to another country for health reasons and the fact that she was married played a heavy part in it too. But it was set up now that in two weeks they would have her certificate of graduation sitting in her hands before spring break if she passed all her finals. Kagome's mother was proud of her for wanting to finish school. Her baby had grown up so much the last month and a half since she had become married and taken a more family role with the small fox demon. She knew Kagome felt that at this point it was almost pointless but once she set her mind to do something she did it come hell or high water.   
  
The couple walked in to the house that afternoon to find it empty. Her mother had known they were coming back this day so she left a note on the fridge saying she had gone shopping taking grandpa and Sota with her for dinner stuffs. Kagome groaned as she dropped her yellow back by the wall.  
  
"What mate?" Inuyasha looked at her wondering what was wrong.  
  
"My mother went to the story she is gonna over do dinner again," she sighed. "I think she enjoys making enough food for an imperial army." Inuyasha chuckled deep in his chest.  
  
"Ya, she's really weird... but heck you're mated to a half demon, suppose it runs in the family?" he leered at her playfully. It was Kagome's turn to laugh. They bypassed the kitchen and headed strait for the used to be Kagome's room now dubbed their room. They had come strait here after walking all day and both were very tired. Kagome had had problems resting that night because of being nervous about her upcoming tests. But Inuyasha after about an hour of her tossing and turning jumped out of the tree he was resting in above her and wrapped her up in his arms and let her sleep up in the branches with him. Sleeping apart for them was not their first choice any more and Kagome had resigned herself to trees weeks ago. So they had decided that night that they would just have to sleep in the trees together when they were out shard hunting.   
  
They walked up the stairs and found Kagome's room cleaned and the bed pulled down for them. Her mother seemed to always have an uncanny ability to know just what she and now they would need upon arrival. Kagome walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of cotton shorts and a large shirt to change into and tossed a pair of boxers at Inuyasha. The hanyou had become accustomed to wearing them to sleep in in her mom's house. They were light and comfortable which left him feeling unrestricted, but kept him covered for modesty sake. Kagome had just pulled the last of her clothing off she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. A feather light touch of two soft lips caressed her shoulder. The girl smiled and leaned back into her equally as unclothed mate.  
  
"Inu-chan, I'm exhausted," she informed leaning into him. She didn't really have to tell him he could feel her fatigue thru their mated link. She could tell from him in turn that he wasn't that tired or that inclined to want to sleep.  
  
"It's ok, mate. Just wanna to be close to ya a sec. We can wait till tonight after you hada chance to rest and calm down." Kagome nodded her eyes half lidded already. She felt another kiss and let her weight shift on into the strong arms that held her. He knew she didn't have the energy really to dress so he let their set out clothes lie on the ground and pulled her into his arms carrying her to the bed. She leaned into him thankfully and rested her head against his chest under his chin. She then felt him sit on the bed holding her still and laying down pulling her body on top of his. Kagome didn't move on her own at all as he rearranged her into a more comfortable position draped across him. He then settled himself onto the mattress wrapping his arms around her tugging a sheet up over their intertwined bodies. He rubbed her back allowing her to easily slip into a deep sleep a she laid awake beneath her content to feel her inside his soul feel her heart beat and listen to her breathe. He eventually slipped into a light doze feeling more comfortable during 90% to keep half-awake to make sure he could protect his mate.   
  
Later that evening he awoke to the sound of the car pulling up near the shrine. He knew it was Kagome's family returning but he continued to lie there letting his mate sleep. He could feel her not completely rested so he let her dream on while the activity started to pick up in the house. Half an hour later he heard soft footfalls coming up the stairs and toward their door. He knew it was Mrs. H coming to wake them. The knock at the door jolted his mate into consciousness so hard that she jumped. He rubbed her back bidding her to calm her now racing heart beat.  
  
"Come on kids dinner is ready!" she called from behind the closed door.  
  
"All right, We will be down in a minute," Inuyasha called back to her letting Kagome find her scattered sleepy wits. They both heard the footsteps retreat toward the stair well. Her mate chuckled slightly under her ear. "It was just your mom Kagome," he told her softly. "You were sleeping pretty hard there." Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I was pretty tired I didn't think I was THAT tired though." She looked at her clock beside her bed. "Good god, I slept for 3 hours?"  
  
"Yes love," he answered kissing her nose. "Now shut up and get dressed I'm starving. I lay here and play pillow for you and what do I get? Late for dinner that's what," He grumbled. Kagome laughed.   
  
"All right, OK, I'm getting up!" And she did. They both dressed and walked down to dinner. They both sat at the table greeting the rest of their family as they did. Kagome's mother was now serving rice and fish for the main dish along with a side of fried vegetables. The family started to eat companionably keeping conversation light. Kagome's mother finally wondered if Kagome was going to take Inuyasha with her for a day or two or leave him home for the next two weeks. She decided to ask.  
  
"Kagome dear, are you taking Inuyasha to school with you to show him what it's all about for a few days?" Mrs. H asked curiously.  
  
"Inuyasha and I talked about it and he wanted to come with me. So I don't see the harm in it. As long as your good and let me get my studying done in my classes," she gave him a pointed look, "everything should be fine." Inuyasha gave her an innocent look back that made her laugh nearly chocking on her rice. She began to sputter and cough nearly scaring Inuyasha out of his whits. He was up in a flash rubbing her back seeing if he could help. With tears in her eyes about a minute later she got it under control. He looked at her.  
  
"Learn to chew and swallow mate, you gonna kill yourself!" Kagome returned his glare.  
  
"It was your fault brat pretending to be so innocent while I was taking a bite of food. Laughing sent the rice down the wrong pipe!" He looked sheepishly at her but they all laughed and decided to finish their dinner.   
  
"You will remember to wear the hat I bought you son, right?" Kagome's mother asked. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"I have to wear that goddamn thing again????" he asked in a huff. He had begun to relax around Kagome's family and in doing so his tongue loosened also. They just accepted it as his way and learned to ignore it just as his family on the other side of the well had.   
  
"Yes you have to wear it Inu-chan. I don't feel like trying to explain to the whole school why my mate has ears," his mate piped in.  
  
"And just what is wrong with me having ears?" Inuyasha asked defensively. Kagome sighed and was about to say something when her mother beat her to it.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is a time of technology not sorcery. No one in this time would believe her and but with proof like you around it could be disastrous. You and Kagome both could be taken away or who knows what. It is safer for people to just think your human Inuyasha. We all accept you for what you are you know that. But outside this house people knowing that could be dangerous for the both of you."  
  
"Kagome could be in danger if people found out about me????" he asked suddenly. Mrs. H smiled hearing the protective tone to his voice.  
  
"It's highly unlikely but it is a possibility. So for both your sake especially Kagome's wear the hat."   
  
"Anything to keep my mate safe," he declared. His mother-n-law nodded.  
  
"And dears," she said to both her new son and her daughter. "Remember to use the terms wife and husband and married tomorrow instead of mate. It will draw less attention. And in two weeks it won't matter at all."  
  
"OK mom," Kagome answered. Grandpa and Sota had been listening to the conversation quietly letting them hash out everything they needed to for the next day. Sota finally broke in.  
  
"Hey since we both have to walk to school can he walk me to my classes pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze?" Sota begged. "I gotta show everyone my new brother!"  
  
"Sota, if we do that it will make me late!"   
  
"Aww come on! I just gotta!" he whined.   
  
"Inu-chan, do you mind if to walk him a few blocks while I go on to school alone? I gotta go to the office anyhow and get you a visitor pass." Inuyasha thought about this carefully. He didn't like leaving Kagome to walk alone thru the large city but she had done it her whole life with out his escort so he figured a few blocks wouldn't hurt. He sighed in resignation. He really didn't want to smother Kagome with is over protective streak.  
  
"All right I'll walk you to school Sota but I'm not staying but a second. I have to get to Kagome right after I drop you off ok?"  
  
"YEA!!!" Sota cried happily.  
  
"Now you three remember don't be late for school," Grandpa warned. "So eat up and get to bed early so you can be ready for a big day tomorrow." The rest of dinner was spent in light conversation about the next day and directions for Inuyasha to find Kagome's school after leaving Sota at his. They finally all finished and put their plates in the sink and since it was a late dinner they all headed up to bed.   
  
Inuyasha came out of the bathroom in his boxers Kagome insisted he wear around him her mom's house. He entered the room to find Kagome on her bed facing the wall. She seemed to be so deep in thought that even with their connection she didn't notice him enter. He had felt something pull at him thru their link that compelled him to hurry and get back to their room. Something that had been bordering bothersome to his mate turned to sadness inside her and he felt the shift and went to her. He lifted the light blanket and slid in behind her wrapping his arm around her and pulling her hole body against his. His other hand held up his had as he propped it on up to look at her. She stayed turned over, but relaxed slightly into him.  
  
"My soul, what's wrong?" he asked softly in her ear. A tear slid out of the corner of her eye and into her pillow.  
  
"Inu-chan, there have been so many changes in my life these past months, and after these two weeks, I will probably never see the people at school ever again. It's not that I miss that life because there was always apart of me missing till I met you. But its like for real saying well by to that life. Before it was always like I was always back and fourth from one life to another. Nothing was every REALLY final until I guess just now in my head. It's hard to say goodbye the only life I knew for most of mine...." she stopped talking lost in thought. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck thru her hair.  
  
"Kagome, look at me," he told her as he helped her turn over. "I know you are having a hard time dealing with this. It's not like we are sealing the well behind us we'll be back to visit. I know it's a big change not having really anything to draw you back on a regular basis. But you told me you would not be in school after this year anyhow."  
  
"I know," she said quietly looking in his eyes. "I maybe would have felt like this just graduating anyhow. It doesn't make it any easier I guess."  
  
"Maybe not but you have me here now, where as you wouldn't have had if you had never fallen in the well, mate." He told her this and smiled wiping her face gently. She smiled back and snuggled into his chest.   
  
"So you'll forgive me if I cry when I leave for good after my test are done?" she asked softly starting to drift. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up onto his chest he let one hand trace indefinite patterns on her bear upper back that the tank top pajamas left exposed relaxing her mind and body into sleep.  
  
"I guess I could let it go this once," he said smugly. Kagome giggled a little.  
  
"Inu...remember Hojo I told you about?" A low growl was her response. "I'll take that as a yes. Well just remember no one has a clue were all married an everything and my friends at school have been trying to push us together for the last two years. Don't kill him if he tries to touch me kay?" Inuyasha continue growling for a minute but Kagome's hand moved up to the base of a soft ear and started to scratch just so making the gruff sound turn to a soft purr. Inuyasha made no attempt to stop the pleasure sound from coming.  
  
"All right but I am gonna tell him your mine," he commented.  
  
"Fair enough," Kagome mumbled starting to surcome to his gentle ministrations.   
  
"And if he doesn't get the hint after that I get to knock him out," Inuyasha added. Kagome just grunted a positive sounding snort and fell fast asleep. Inuyasha waited till she was in a deep sleep till he let himself fall into his usual half doze.  
  
They were wakened by a knock at the door and the voice of Kagome's mother. "Come on you two or your gonna be late! You didn't set your alarm clock did you?!?!" Kagome rolled out of bed immediately.  
  
"Damn I knew I forgot something!!" she said as she dashed about her room gathering her clothes. She threw off her pajamas as Inuyasha watched her from the bed run around in a blur. Kagome noticed Inuyasha in the corner of her eye still on the bed. She stopped mid putting her skirt on to yell at him. "Inuyasha! get up now! we gotta get outta here!! I don't wanna be late!!!" She pulled up her skirt and ran toward the bathroom but was beaten out by her brother who slammed the door in her face. Inuyasha leisurely got out of bed and walked to the door to see what she was doing. Kagome pounded on the door her brother was behind. "SOTA!!! HURRY UP!!! You better not take forever you little monster or I'll break this door down!!!" she waited a few seconds before continuing waiting for him to appear. She began banging again. "SOTA!! YOU BRAT!!! If you make me late so help me god I'm gonna make you pay!! COME ON!!" The door opened.   
  
"JEEZ Kagome! Can't I even go to the bathroom in the morning too! Its not like you where you take forever to primp and preen you hair just right and you make up or whatever you do in there for hours!!" her brother shot at her as he left the bathroom as Kagome rushed in. Just before she heard Inuyasha in all out hysterics. Sota just looked at him funny and ran downstairs for breakfast. The only voice that could be heard over Inuyasha's laughing was Kagome's promises of retribution once she had time to get around to it. Inuyasha just sent her a flood of his happy love thru their link as he walked downstairs for breakfast still in his boxers. Only once he reached the bottom step Mrs. H turned him right around to go get dressed. So he turned about and went back to Kagome's room to dig in the doors designated for him to find something suitable to wear. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a tee shirt that had a car on it. He looked down at the shoes he would be wearing. Tennis shoes as Kagome called them, but torture in Inuyasha's book. Everything in Kagome's former time felt so unnatural but he suffered thru it wordlessly for her. He was happy she wanted to share her former life with him for these next few weeks. But he could already tell he was going to be happy to be taking her home.   
  
Finally they were all down at breakfast hair brushed and all dressed for the day to come. Their mother had cooked some eggs along with some rice for breakfast and packed each of them a box lunch to take with them. The most interesting part of the morning had been Kagome brushing Inuyasha's hair out and pulling it back into a ponytail. Kagome's mother was still laughing over the chaos that brought about their morning. But they had all finally finished eating and were ready to begin the walk to school just in time to not be late. Mrs. H threw Inuyasha a baseball cap on his way out the door to make sure the day went smoothly. He nodded in reluctant thanks to her as they all called by to her as they ran out the door and down the shrine steps.  
  
Kagome walked down the street with Inuyasha by her side, his arm around her waist. Sota skipped along in front of the pair heading in the general direction of both schools. "You sure you know the way back to my house Inu-chan?" she asked for the second time.  
  
"YES! Jeez woman quit worrying. I can track where you are thru our link love I really don't need directions." Kagome smacked her forehead with her hand. She got a cross look from Inuyasha for her trouble. He caught her hand on the rebound from her forehead and put it down to her side. "Hey now! Don't do that you'll hurt yourself," he told her perplexed. Kagome smiled at him sweetly.   
  
"It' s OK Inu its just a 'I can't believe I forgot that' kinda thing. I wouldn't do it that hard. I just totally spaced the fact you could find me thru the mated link." Inuyasha just shook his head and chuckled low in his throat kissing the top of her head and continuing walking down the street. Sota decided to pipe up.  
  
"You guys is that all you two do? EWWWW. Member what mom said though, none of that mate talk or your gonna freak out the hole school." Kagome rolled her eyes but nodded and looked up at Inuyasha making sure he remembered. He gave her a look that said 'don't worry about it' so she shrugged and leaned into him. They continued a few more blocks and they all stopped. "See ya when I get home 'gome!" Sota said tugging on Inuyasha's arm. The couple pulled apart slightly after a quick kiss on the lips. His hand slid down her right arm until it slid down her hand and then their fingertips touched as he let the boy lead him the opposite way. Kagome caught a sweet look he threw at her before turning toward Sota.   
  
"Bye m...uh... 'gome!" Inuyasha waved. Kagome laughed seeing him trying to not say mate.   
  
"See you in a bit Inu-chan," she giggled as she turned to walk down the other street. They didn't need words really and I love yous would have been a bad substitute for the feelings they sent to each other thru their link. It was an odd sensation when Inuyasha got farther away from her though. A pull that made her want to abandon her current point of destination and find her mate. But common sense over road the instinctive pull and she put one foot in front of the other toward the place of learning she would soon never see again under required attendance.   
  
Two turns, four blocks and 7 minutes later she entered the school gate. She was headed for the school main door when she was stopped by three familiar voices. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka, her three loyal to a fault but brainless trio that tried so valiantly to get her to hook up with Hojo even after she had told them a year ago that she was hopefully spoken for and until she was sure she wasn't going to go out with anyone else. "KAGOME!!!!" they all yelled and ran to her, looking her over. "We heard that you were gonna graduate early! What's going on??!" then Yuka caught a glimpse of the ring on her left hand.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHhhh" Yuka screamed in her ear. Kagome recoiled.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" the other two girls yelled at her and Kagome was just confused and now deaf.  
  
"YOUR MARRIED!?!?!?!?! OMG!!!" Yuka shouted. The other two now spotted her ring. She was bombarded with questions.  
  
"WHO??" asked Yuka.  
  
"WHEN??" cried Eri.  
  
"HOW??" demanded Ayumi.  
  
"All right Alright. Just calm down you guys. Yes I'm married. I'm going to be moving with my husband so I needed to finish school early. Who? His name is Inuyasha. When? I got married over a month ago. How? Well it was easy I just said I do..." she said sarcastically.  
  
"Kagome....This is so outrageously cool! I'm so sorry your moving away but we have two weeks we can make the best of! And we'll have a party before you go that last Friday night," Eri said excitedly.  
  
"I can't believe your married!!! And you didn't even tell us..."Ayumi pouted.  
  
"Ayumi it was spur of the moment and he had just proposed to me like a few days before my mother threw something together for us it was just his and my family that's it. IT was very intimate and small he wanted it that way." 'Not to mention you guys would have gone nuts seeing all my friends from the other side and Inu's ears ....' she thought.  
  
"I guess its ok then..." Ayumi told her with reluctant forgiveness.  
  
"So when do we get to meet your mystery man?" Yuka asked.  
  
"He'll be here in a few minutes which reminds me I gotta get to the office to get his visitor pass for the week. He wanted to see my school and what I study all day," she told them moving toward the doors. They followed her still chatting about what they had been up to what she had missed in her classes and such. Kagome smiled and nodded listening to the normal events of their lives, boys they were fawning over or dating, so much home work it left there head spinning, and going out on Fridays. She listened to it all with a detached ear thinking about how much more her life was complicated and how they would all probably crack under all the pressure that she had been under the last two years. She walked into the office and proceeded to fill out the papers for the school visitor pass and then handed them to the secretary. She handed the girl a pass and watched the four girls leave the office.  
  
About 10 blocks the away Inuyasha was being paraded thru a 6th grade classroom like he was show and tell. Sota held fast to his hand and all his friends wanted to meet his new brother in law. He looked so strong and cool and at Sota's request lifted up 4 of his friends at once throwing even the teacher for a loop. After a few minutes of show and tell Inuyasha gave Sota a look. "Ok squirt, I need to go to your sister," the half demon announced as he made a break for the door. "See ya later kid," and with that he left. Sota's friends stared after the hanyou for a moment then looked at Sota.  
  
"You are so lucky!!!" his friend yelled.  
  
"He is soooo freaking cool!!" another said excitedly. Sota just smiled as the teacher tapped her desk with her hand and called order tot he class. They all sat down and took their seats to start the day.  
  
Kagome had just exited the school door to await Inuyasha's arrival as she felt him moving closer to her. She closed her eyes concentrating on their link. She stayed in a daydreaming state for a minute or two till a familiar male voice broke her trance. "Hey there Kagome! I can't believe you back! I heard you were graduating early what's going on?" Hojo asked putting his hand on her shoulder turning her around. 'Oh great...' Kagome thought.  
  
"Hey Hojo..." was all she could get out before he hugged her. Just then she felt Inuyasha round the corner to her school. 'Fantastic....dear god just don't kill him Inu...' She could feel his temper flare seeing her in his arm. It was controlled...barley but controlled.   
  
Inuyasha had taken the 10 blocks in an easy jog following his sense of direction thru their link not even bothering to look at street signs. He was tireless in his brisk pace as he hurried toward his mate. The pull that kagome felt was amplified for a demon those instincts ran deeper than their link and blood share. His he was born with and he was in full pursuit of his love. It took him only 3 minutes to run the distance, enough time for Kagome to stand out on the front step of the school telling her friends she would see them in class as school was about to start and then get cornered by Hojo.   
  
Kagome pulled away from Hojo seeing a hurt look cross his face. "Hojo I'm married now," she stated simply trying to put some breathing room between her and the boy. But he held on to her hands.  
  
"But...when? To who?" Inuyasha came up just behind her in time to answer the question. He slipped an arm around Kagome's shoulders and looked directly at Hojo.  
  
"To ME," he said darkly. Hojo immediately let go and stepped back. Kagome tried to save the feelings of the poor boy in front of her. As much as she tried to skirt around it he never got the clue even her friends had tried to push them together.  
  
"Oh..." he said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry Hojo. I it was very sudden about 2 months ago that he proposed and then we were married while I was still out sick. We are moving for health reasons. The said it would be better if we found a....warmer year round climate. Isn't that right dearest?" asked pleadingly to Inuyasha.  
  
"Of course, love," he answered her softly. Inuyasha was confused slightly but forgot about it quickly as the situation escalated. Hojo looked at them.  
  
"But what about all the times we were supposed to..." The man just couldn't take a hint. Kagome decided to give it to him strait.  
  
"Hojo there really was never an us beyond what my friends pushed me into. My heart always belonged to Inuyasha. It just took us a long time to be able to tell each other cuz of hectic circumstances." Hojo looked like he was getting mad. She hopped he was going to back down but luck was not on he side today.  
  
"Yeah the two timing must have been hell," Hojo shot at her bitterly.  
  
"Now you listen here. I never said that to them. They drew so many conclusions on there own it's not funny. God sakes I never had to say anything Yuka Ayumi and Eri have imaginations that could put fairytales to shame. You know that! I would appreciate it if you kept out of it," Kagome answered his pot shot politely. Inuyasha tightened his hold on her and drew her into his side protectively. He didn't want to take the boys' head off for Kagome's sake but he was making it really really hard not too. And upsetting Kagome wasn't winning the idiot any points. Inuyasha decided to restate his claim on Kagome.  
  
"Listen here BOY, She is mine. If that doesn't sit well with you that is tough shit. Get over it." Kagome was thankful for the back up suddenly.   
  
"Oh, this is just dandy, cussing and possessive. Why in the world you married THAT I'll never understand. You deserve so much better..." Kagome interrupted him.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!! You don't talk like that about him asshole," she blurted. The sudden overwhelming protective streak that Kagome had developed had surprised her. Inuyasha just had a smug grin on his face as if he had expected it. Kagome just accepted the fact that this was a new part of her relationship and welcomed the feelings of protectiveness toward her bonded soul mate. Hojo wasn't going to stop there though.  
  
"See what I mean where is that sweet girl that I used to know? His foulness has rubbed off..." he was cut off by a good slap across the face from Kagome.  
  
"I told you don't about him like that," Kagome said moving back to Inuyasha's side. Hojo was too stunned to respond for a moment. So Inuyasha decided to end it.  
  
"Boy, this is over. If you come near her again or talk to her like that again you will force me to kick your ass. I didn't rip you apart right now for her sake but I think you're running on thin ice with my m....wife now too. Watch your step,.... 'asshole'" he repeated in her tone of voice. He then turned and led Kagome Inside the school leaving a starring man. Hojo believed the man that he would hurt him if he came near his wife again. The dense boy finally took a hint and self-preservation kicked in and he resolved to stay away from his former thought to be girlfriend and her newly acquired husband.  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome seething underneath his arm around her shoulders. He led her down a quite hallway and pulled her to a stop too look at him. "Kagome, just ignore that bastard. He ain't worth the time it takes to shit terds that high." He was still angry she knew he was but he also wanted her to calm herself before going into school and getting down to business. Kagome got a good laugh and leaned into him letting the tension slip from her. 'That's my girl,' he though as he reassured her thru their link not needing words. Kagome sighed.  
  
"I just couldn't believe I used to kinda like him even just as a friend. Who knew he would turn out to be such a possessive jerk." Inuyasha snorted at this comment knowing it was exactly what he was at times.  
  
"If that's what he is what the hell am I?" He looked at her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh you're a possessive jerk, but I chose you so I'll just live with it from you. It's others that get on my nerves. He didn't even have a claim on me and he thought he was my boyfriend or something! Asshole," she grumbled but finally let it go. "Come on Inu-chan class has already started. Let's get to my math class." They started down one hall and turned right into the math wing of the school where most of the classroom doors were open and she proceeded to the third door on the right. Before she went in she turned to Inuyasha. "Remember let me do most of the talking ok? I don't wanna get throw out of school cuz of your mouth," she whispered. He snorted but nodded. Kagome then took his hand and walked into the room and up to where the teacher was sitting behind her desk. Inuyasha saw the older woman about mid 50's still teaching she had white long strait hair and had just started the day's lesson. Kagome and the strange white haired gentlemen got her attention.  
  
"Forgive my tardiness Mrs. Asari," she said with a bow. "My husband is here to observe my classes if that is ok with you." Mrs. Asari looked at Inuyasha and was slightly disturbed he didn't remove his hat but nodded.  
  
"Congratulation Kagome, We had no idea you were engaged. I will expect you in my class on time for the next week and a half till next Wednesday," the teacher told her. Kagome bowed again.  
  
"Yes ma'am," she replied.  
  
"And what is your name young man?" she asked Kagome's husband. The students in the room had had their eyes glued to the late couple.  
  
"My name is Inuyasha," he told her plainly doing as little conversing with her as possible.  
  
"All right then Inuyasha you may take a seat next to Kagome and participate in our activities if you like. But please do not interrupt my class or I will ask you to leave." She looked at Kagome. " I assume this is only for a few days?" Kagome nodded in response. "All right then Nari," she said looking out in to the students. "Please move over to this empty seat on the left and let Inuyasha take you seat for while he is here." So Nari got up and went to the other seat and Kagome and Inuyasha settled into their desks. The teacher got up and went to the black board and proceeded to start to do the first problem in the lesson.   
  
About three-fourths thru the period Kagome a soft purring sound she knew to well. Inuyasha was asleep. No one else could hear the soft noise but her luckily. But many in her class could tell he was asleep. The teacher was again at the backboard with her back turned to the students and Kagome took the chance to reach over and pull at his arm his head was resting on. His head dipped for a moment then shot up to look angrily at Kagome. A few of the kids around them though were snickering quietly at the scene. Kagome just shook her head and told him under her breath to behave. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but sat up and pretended to pay attention for the rest of the period. After class her Teacher called her to her desk as the other students filed out. Eri waited out side to grab Kagome before her next class to tell her what an adorable man she caught. She had been watching from the back of the room where her seat was when Kagome had come in with Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to the teacher's desk.  
  
"All right Kagome," the teacher said in a soft tone. "You will be taking your final tests Thursday and Friday. You will take 3 each day in correspondence to what subjects you have when 1-3 periods will be Thursday and 4-6 will be Friday of next week. I have a study plan for you that will help you with the test. I will see you bright and early and on time tomorrow Kagome."  
  
"Yes ma'am and thank you." Kagome took hold of Inuyasha's hand and bolted out the door. Eri stopped her in the hallway.   
  
"Kagome!! Is this him?!?!" She looked at Inuyasha taking all of him in. She didn't give her friend time to answer. "HI! my name is Eri one of Kagome's best friends," she said with a bow. Inuyasha looked at her for a moment then to Kagome. She nodded. He in turn gave a nod of recognition to her statement but said nothing.   
  
"Yes Eri that's my m...husband. He doesn't talk to people much outside me and his family and mine." She told the girl hoping to waylay much more strained interaction between her friend and her mate. Kagome then heard to shrieks behind her and tried not to look irritated. She forced a smile. "Ayumi and Yuka...Hi."  
  
"Kagome, OH he is dreamy!!!" Yuka pined. "How ever did you get her finally catch her Inuyasha?" He looked at Kagome puzzled.  
  
"Catch her? You mean make her my m...wife?" Yuka nodded. "I asked," he said plainly working hard not to add stupid girl at the end of his sentence. Kagome's three friends laughed thinking he made a joke but both Kagome and Inuyasha just shrugged.   
  
"Hey guys I gotta get to my next class why don't you meet us at lunch?" She waved as she ran off yanking Inuyasha behind her trying to escape her friends. She jogged with Inuyasha keeping easy pace with her she went all the way down one hall past the office and into the foreign language's wing where they were taking English. He stopped out side the classroom and turned to Inuyasha. "Ok this is English class. The teacher will be speaking English most of the time and you won't understand him cuz it's a different language. He will probably make you sit in the back too. My desk is in the front of the room."  
  
"You mean I can't sit by you?" he pouted.  
  
"Probably not, but he is going to be speaking English to me so like I said..." He interrupted her.  
  
"I know. I know. You talk I don't. Believe me talk all you want I'm not gonna get in the way to fucking weird for me here! Especially those stupid girls that keep screeching around you there a major pain in my ears!" Kagome giggled and took him into the room. The introduction when much like that last one only in a different language. However the teacher did speak Japanese to him long enough to tell him to sit in the back of the room if he desired to watch, just a Kagome predicted. He let go of her hand reluctantly and found a seat in the back of the room and watched her from the back of the room.   
  
The hole period Kagome could feel Inuyasha's eyes on the back of her head as they were reciting phrases in English. She never seemed to be able to completely wipe the smile from her face as she watched the teacher but could feel the half demon's presence. The hour crept on at a slow pace but Inuyasha passed the time concentrating on their connection so it seemed quite a short time when the bell buzzed for the third time that morning. The English teacher waved Kagome to her desk before his could leave.  
  
"Yes Mr. Doi?" She asked as she walked toward the man. He was a short man even shorter than most of his senior students already loosing his brown hair. He looked at her.  
  
"Here is a study guide for you for your final exam. I assume all of your teachers have prepared one for you." He handed her a packet of papers. "It is good to see you looking healthy Kagome. I do hope the move improves your health." Kagome bowed.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Doi. So do I." She turned and walked from the room taking Inuyasha with her.  
  
"Are you ok Kagome?" he asked her once they were out in the hall.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked back puzzled.  
  
"That man in there said you were moving for health reasons..." he looked strait into her eyes. "What's going on Kagome?" He held on to her hands tightly. Kagome smiled at him reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry Inu-chan," she said in a whisper only he could hear. "It was mom's excuse for getting me out of here early. I have missed so much school that Grampa had to make up silly illnesses so they wouldn't get suspicious about my being gone all the time helping you..." Inuyasha looked at her letting it sink in.  
  
"So you're ok? You haven't been hiding some horrid Illness from me?" Kagome snorted.  
  
"As if I could with the link..." she whispered again. It was his turn to chuckle.   
  
"OK. Just makin sure, cuz you've always tried and save me from stuff and it always bites us in the ass!"   
  
"OK OK. I get it but don't worry nothing's wrong! ok?" Inuyasha nodded. "Can we go to my next class now before I'm late?" he let her lead him just down the hallway a short ways to the science center. She stopped short of the room as she always did now to fill him in before entering. "Mr. Endo is pretty cool. He will probably let you sit next to me and help me do my labs even. He is really kick back and doesn't really care about a lot of stuff as long as we aren't gonna blow up the lab or something."  
  
"Well lets get this the hell over with I'm getting hungry," he grumbled. She could tell he was starting to get cranky. Kagome just wrapped her arms around his right one. He looked down at her and his eyes softened as he sighed getting his mood under control. Kagome and Inuyasha walked in to the classroom.  
  
Kagome went up to the teacher and introduced her mate to her teacher. "Mr. Endo, this is my husband Inuyasha he is just looking in on my classes today if that's ok." The man looked at Inuyasha. He wasn't much older than the students he taught. He was young and tall but still shorter than Inuyasha would be in a few more years. They were eye to eye right now. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked at them with a genuine smile.  
  
"Ah Kagome! It's so good to have you back finally. Ill give you your study packet now so you can run off to lunch after class. And congratulations on the marriage! It was so sudden. I do hope the move will be good for you." He then looked up at Inuyasha and took his hand in a firm handshake. "And you sir caught a gem there. She has been nothing but a joy to have. It is to bad she couldn't be here more she shows so much promise in the sciences." Inuyasha already liked this man. He had a pretty good judge of character when it came to people, most of the time.   
  
"His name is Inuyasha, Mr. Endo. Can we go sit together in the back till its time for lab?"  
  
"Yes. Yes. He can watch you do our current lab or even help you just no blowing up the lab station now! They are still rebuilding the other building after last year's accident." They all laughed and then Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to the back of the classroom to find a few seats. The teacher started the class putting some equations up as he asked the class to balance out the elements on each side of the equation. Kagome took out her science book and started doing so leaving Inuyasha scratching his head. As she went along she pointed out the element chart and started to tell him how everything was made up of these small things we could only see with special instruments. He was in awe of her knowledge and looked thru her science book with much interest as she finished her work from the black board. The teacher then dismissed them to their labs to pick partners and Kagome and Inuyasha found a station near the door.   
  
The station consisted of a marble tabletop that was very good and non-reactive to any spilled solutions, and there was a gas line for Bunsen burners to cook concoctions over. All the test tubes and utensils were in drawers that lined one side of the table. Kagome explained what they were all for quickly as the teacher set the chemicals out for all the partners on each table and called up one pair at a time to come get the sets of beakers. Kagome went up and brought back a tray for 3 flasks and they were supposed to measure and poor 10ml of 2 at a time into the last beaker to see and record the reaction. However when Kagome bent to one of the drawers to get the measuring cups Inuyasha's over zealous curiosity got the better of him. He reached for the two add-ins and poured them al in at once it turned from blue to black in a second then fizzed and bubbled up pour out a lot of the excess liquid from the reaction much like a volcano. Just as it was about to drip down on Kagome Inuyasha yanked her back as it barely missed her head and landed in the drawer. When he pulled her back she dropped one of the class cups on to the tile floor shattering it. Inuyasha yanked her to him to keep the glass from hitting her.  
  
Once the glass stopped flying Kagome pulled Inuyasha's arm down and looked at the mess all over the table spilling onto the ground and into the broken glass. She looked at Inuyasha. "What did you do???" He gave her a sheepish look.   
  
"I just wanted to help and see what it'd do! I didn't know the fucking thing would explode everywhere!" he said defensively. Kagome just shook her head and began to laugh.  
  
"I'm glad you're taking such and interest but can you let me do this from now on?" Inuyasha nodded. "Now let me down to clean up this mess. The teacher and several of the other lab groups were looking at them as it happened. They all heard Kagome say this to him and laughed to. The teacher chimed in.  
  
"It looks like your husband was a tad to eager Kagome," he chuckled. "But he has got super fast reflects if that had hit your skin you would had to have run to the showers that stuff will burn you from the inside out! Good job their Inuyasha!" The hanyou was taken aback. He had almost hurt Kagome? He was not happy and started to brood but didn't let her go.  
  
"Inu-chan I gotta clean this up!" she told him wriggling.   
  
"No Kagome let me ok? I don't want you getting that shit on you!" She looked at him. His tone booked no argument so she sighed and let him do it. He got down of the stool he was sitting on and took the broom and dust pan from the teacher and swept it al up into the pan and dumped it into the trash can. He then used the solution the teacher had made to neutralize the chemicals and mopped it up. The teacher thanked him as he passed him to go back to Kagome and he hugged her there in the middle of class. "Kagome," he said to her barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry. I didn't know they were dangerous," he told her guilt written all over his face.   
  
"Inu, don't feel guilty ok?" she said in his same tone so no one else but he could hear. "I know you didn't know. I'm fine. I'm glad you're taking and interest. Now you wanna help me do this right?" He gave her a weary look.  
  
"You think I'm gonna let you handle those after learning they can burn you?" he ask incredulously.  
  
"Inuyasha I have been doing experiments like these all year I need to do this to pass!"   
  
"All right lets do this: You tell me what I've gotta do and I'll handle this shit! Deal?" Kagome sighed again she knew he wasn't going to budge.  
  
"OK OK. FINE," she relented. "Whatever lets just get this lab done so we can get to lunch." He nodded.  
  
The next 20 minutes Kagome and Inuyasha carefully went thru the experiment. Kagome had the patients of a saint while explaining to him what to do. He had followed her instructions to the letter and they procedure was going perfectly now. While Inuyasha added the chemicals carefully now she took notes on the different color changes and figured out the by-products and the amounts of them with each reaction. The bubbles stayed well in the beaker now as he poured them together in controlled increments. Inuyasha watched in interest as he followed her directions looking at the color change slowly. Kagome was explaining what was going on along the way in the simplest terms she could use and the hanyou understood the basics of what was going on of sorts. Finally when there was nothing left to add. Kagome turned in her notes just as the bell rang. She ran back just as Inuyasha was finishing cleaning out the glassware for her. The put it away where it went and both waved at the chemistry teacher and ran off to lunch with their lunches in hand.  
  
Kagome walked thru the crowded hallways pulling her husband by the hand. They finally reached the outside lunch area and Kagome picked a table toward the far side where most of the students didn't bother to wonder. It was a shady spot and as they made themselves comfortable on the wooden bench side by side, Kagome's three friends could be seen running towards them.   
  
"Here we go again," Inuyasha grumbled.   
  
"Oh be nice its only for a few minutes out of our day," Kagome chided. Inuyasha sighed but just settled on eating his lunch and moving closer to Kagome. Her three friends finally made it all the way across the lunch area and came to a stop at their table.  
  
"Hey Kagome," Eri greeted.  
  
"Hi guys," she told the trio as they sat down.   
  
"So how are you classes going?" Ayumi asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah!" chimed in Yuka.  
  
"Well the teachers all have been ok with Inuyasha sitting in. We had a near disaster in Chemistry when we spilled some chemicals but that was all the excitement for the day. I got my study guides for my first three classes. I am assuming all my teachers made them up for me so I could pass these tests," she told her leaning into to her husband.  
  
"Oh that was nice of them!" Eri replied.  
  
"Oh yeah. I was surprised but glad for all the help I can get!" said Kagome.  
  
"SO! Inuyasha where are you from?" Inuyasha and Kagome froze, while Ayumi looked expectant.  
  
"He's from....Fukuoka," Kagome thought quickly of a city as far away as she could think.  
  
"Oh really that far? How did you meet him?" Kagome was trying to think of a story on the spot. Eri looked like she wanted a good one.  
  
"Well, I..." Inuyasha came to her rescue.  
  
"Her family was friends of my family," he offered. Kagome looked relieved.  
  
"OOOOOH that explains how you guys got together so fast you guys must have know each other for yeaaaaars," Yuka replied.  
  
"Well not exactly my mother knew a relative of his and he just came with her on a trip a year or two ago and we met then. But we kept in touch and visited. And not to long ago it just kinda happened." The three girls nodded.  
  
"So Inuyasha what about your par...OW!" Yuka cried giving Kagome a rather cross look. Kagome had interrupted her question with kick to the shin.   
  
"Don't go their Yuka" she told her quietly. Inuyasha looked at her oddly. He figured it was something either she or he probably wouldn't want to talk about. He had been quiet most of the conversation and was happy to stay that way. The interrogation was making him nervous and he knew Kagome could feel it. Kagome took the initiative to change the subject.  
  
"So you guys," she started suddenly after a bit of an awkward silence. "How are your grades doing?" The two towards the right of the table beamed and Eri looked down at the table.  
  
"Well I'm getting 3 A's, 2 B's and a C," Ayumi responded.  
  
"I'm getting all B's," Yuka said while Eri sighed.  
  
"Well right now I'm getting 1 A, 1 B, 3 C's, and an F," Eri told her. "My grades are OK, but English is really hard! My mom got me a tutor to bring my grade up by the end of the school year."  
  
"Well that's good you got help," Kagome replied. Eri nodded. "I bet you'll bring it up in no time." Kagome patted her hand. The rest of lunch was spent focusing on her friends rather then she and Inuyasha. Every time the tide shifted she would redirect with a question about one of them. They never seemed to catch the hint but Kagome kept the conversation light. She almost wished she could tell them about her other life that would make talking to them so much easier but as much as she liked them none were trust worthy enough. The bell finally rang and the trio threw their trash out and said bye and they went to their classes they had next. Kagome had waved as they left and breathed a big sigh of relief when they left. Inuyasha put an arm around her and felt her lean into him. Inuyasha spied Hojo many meters away staring at them but as soon as he was detected he turned and went to his class. Inuyasha growled slightly.  
  
"What Inu?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That asshole from this morning was staring," he said quietly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing," that was a direct lie and they both knew it.  
  
"Kagome...." he said in a warning tone. "I don't like being lied to!"  
  
"Oh all right," she sighed again. "I just hate lying to them is all, that, and just stressed. Tests coming up and stuff. I just feel so different from everyone around me here. I feel more at home in the past..."   
  
"That's cuz it's your home," he told her gently. She nodded with a giving him a ghost of a smile.  
  
"I always felt slightly out of place here. Just like there was something more waiting for me than collage and a regular life. I think in the long run I never would have felt complete if nothing had ever happened."  
  
"Love, that's cuz you were met for more than this shit hole. This is a place for those twits you call friends without a brain or personality. They've nothing in them. Its like everyone in this damn place is hollow. The only person I have seen worth a damn is that Endo teacher of yours," he told her frankly.   
  
"Your right I know they seem kinda air headed but they have good hearts...." She told the excuses, but they sounded hollow. She suddenly looked defeated. Inuyasha pulled her close for a second and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I know it's hard for you to look at one life against another but you have a new one now. This is a goodbye. Enjoy what you can and finish what you started. And then we'll be back home searching for jewel shards and getting all that shit outta the way. Then we can start the rest of our lives." She smiled at this and they kissed each other.  
  
"Come on, we gotta get going. I'm gonna be late for writing class with Mrs. Hara if we don't run." And Kagome led him in a dead run to the writing classes. Two left turns and 10 class doors down she stopped outside momentarily to fill Inuyasha in. "Now this is a writing class that we perfect our writing in. We basically write papers all the time if we aren't reading something. I think she is gonna have us start a paper today so you'll have to be good." Inuyasha gave her a look. " I know . I know. You have been good all day today. Lets go in." Kagome walked in to the classroom just as the bell rang to begin class followed closely by her husband. Kagome walked to the teacher's desk.  
  
"Ah Kagome, I heard from some of the other teachers that you had brought you husband in today. Always nice to have a visitor. Please take a seat in the back while we conduct our class. Kagome could see his ears falling just about then and the mental picture made her almost laugh outright. But she held in her mirth and walked Inuyasha to the back. She patted his hand and found her seat two rows up. The teacher went into a long-winded explanation on supporting paragraphs in a term paper and proving your ideas thru citing examples. Inuyasha lent an ear for all of 5 minutes and was then drawn inward to focus on their connection. He let his love flow down their link in like a warm golden waterfall filling her. She sat with a soft smile thru the whole class concentrating on the teacher but feeling safe and loved at the same time. Confidence in her abilities seemed to be at an all time high given the situation. The last 1/4th of the period was spent starting a paper that was due at the end of the week. Kagome was deep in thought when the bell rang and would have missed it if a warm clawed hand hadn't come to rest on her shoulder. She felt him nearing but had only acknowledged it on a basic level not enough that it brought her out of her train of thought for her paper. But his physical connection on her skin made her lean her head back into his chest and look up at him.   
  
"Class is over Kag..." he smiled.   
  
"OH! whoops I guess I was thinking pretty hard huh?"  
  
"Yeah careful or you'll hurt yourself," he chided playfully. She smacked him with the back of her left hand on his shoulder. She then got up and went to the teacher to get her packet.   
  
"It was nice meeting you Mr. Inuyasha I presume you will be with us for a few days?" He nodded and bowed. "Kagome here is your study packet I hope it helps you I prepared it specially for you early."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Hara. I appreciate it. I can use all the help I can get."  
  
"Yes dear it is too bad you have had to miss so much school these last couple of years. Do take care see you tomorrow." The teacher waved as they couple left the room. Kagome sighed. Inuyasha just squeezed her shoulder.   
  
Kagome walked to her next class, which was gym. It was across the lunch area toward the front of the school. She went to a building that was across from all the game courts and stopped in front of the door. "Inuyasha this class is gym. That means this is my physical activity period. In here is the girl locker room where I change into my gym clothes. Wait here till I'm done changing cuz only girls are aloud in there. OK? Then I'll introduce you to the teacher." Inuyasha grumbled at this.  
  
"Oh ok fine! I don't wanna see other girl anyhow just you," he grinned evilly. Kagome blushed and laughed as she went into the door. He waited a good 5 minutes before she came out again dressed in dark green shorts and a white shirt lined with the same dark green on the neck line and the sleeve cuffs. He looked her up and down and went over to her. "So where is the teacher?"   
  
"We have to go out to the field and find out number so the teacher can take role call. Then we will do a sport."  
  
"A sport?" he asked confused  
  
"Yeah a game like games people play in teams against each other?" she stated her answer questioning him.  
  
"Ah ok." he said as they were walking out to the field. He has some idea of what she was talking about since they had games they played in the Warring States period too. But he followed her quietly till she stopped on a number and promptly sat down. He looked at her and then just sat beside her waiting for the class to start. Finally a Man came and stood in front of the class. Just as he reached his spot Ayumi came running out toward the group in her same shorts and shirt uniform.   
  
"I'm here! I'm here!!" she was calling. She came and sat down three numbers down and two to the right of Kagome. She waved a she came and sat down. Kagome waved back giving her a small smile. The teacher looked at Ayumi.  
  
"All right I see you Ayumi but if you do that again you will be marked tardy!" he said.  
  
"Ok Mr. Fuma, she replied as she sat down. He took role call up till Kagome and stopped when he saw Inuyasha. He called her up to see him. She and Inuyasha walked up to the teacher.  
  
"Miss Kagome, I see you have brought a visitor."  
  
"Yes Mr. Fuma, he is my husband. He will be visiting all my classes for the next few days with me, if that is ok with you for him to stay," she bowed. The teacher looked him over.   
  
"He may sit and observe but Kagome I want you full out performance these next week and a half this will be what you grade is gonna come from." Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yes sir, thank you. I'll do my best." He nodded and waved her off back to her number to finish role call. Once that was done they separated in too 4 different teams for 2 basket ball games. Inuyasha stood at the sidelines while the one team put on colored pinafores to separate the teams. Kagome happened to be on the team with out the colored garments. They finally set up on the court in formation and Kagome was picked to jump for the ball as well as the other teams pick. Ayumi was on her team and she stood to Kagome's right back a couple of feet. They exchanged looks and nodded. Kagome jumped for the ball when the teacher threw it up blowing his whistle. Kagome end up touching the ball first pushing it in Ayumi's direction. Ayumi promptly took the ball and dribbled down toward another teammate who she passed it off to. The other girl ran toward their basket and made a two point shot. Then it was the other teams turn. Kagome blocked a pass quickly and threw it to the same girl who shot the other basket who again earned them two points.  
  
The game went on with the other team scoring only a few baskets against Kagome's team. It seemed the exercise in the past was good for something her gym grade certainly never lacked any more. Inuyasha watched the dynamics of the game and started to cheer for Kagome. She heard him shouting her name on occasion and smiled as she made a basket herself finally watching Inuyasha jump up smiling. It was almost the end of the game when it started to get down right competitive between Kagome and the other teams team captain. Inuyasha felt the tension between the two and worried a little. The last shot of the game was when Kagome had the ball and she went to make a shot when the other teams captain tripped her up as she was running around her to get to her basket. Kagome fell face first and slid a few feet across the hard ground. Inuyasha was on his feet already before she hit the ground he had seen the girl put her foot out and anticipated what was going to happen next.. One of the other girls was blocking him from getting to her when he just completely cleared her head jumping over her to lift her into his arm. He knew she had hit the ground hard from a full run. The teacher was running toward them also blowing his whistle to stop the game. Inuyasha already had her lifted up in his arms cradling her against his body.   
  
He put his lips next to her ear to talk to her. "Love are you ok?" he asked worriedly only loud enough for her to hear. Kagome was in his arms trying to catch her breath. The girls were crowding around them and the teacher was about to touch Inuyasha when Kagome stuck her hand out towards the teacher and made a motion waving her hand sideways to let Inuyasha have some room to leave. Mr. Fuma stopped short of touching Inuyasha watching what Kagome was trying to tell him. Ayumi was having a cow next to Kagome trying to look her over but Inuyasha was making it impossible for her to see her at all. "Kagome, are you ok??? Hey come on let me see her!" The teacher voice burst in.  
  
"All right you looky loos! MOVE! Give them some room!!" Inuyasha stood up straight keeping Kagome close to him. She could only lay her head on his chest and closer her eyes concentrating on breathing. He moved out of the circle of females and the coach walking over to a bench sitting down letting her rest a moment. After a minute passed Inuyasha asked again.   
  
"Are you ok??" He looked her over trying to find all her scratches. She had a good sized scrap from fore arm to elbow and both knees were bloodied too from the gravel on the pavement. He sighed.  
  
"I'm OK Inu-chan. I just had the wind knocked outta me kinda and just a little scraped up nothing I haven't had to deal with before."  
  
"We need to get you cleaned up," Inuyasha commented as Mr. Fuma and Ayumi came over.   
  
"Looks like your team won that game Kagome!" he called to her walking toward the couple. "Are you all right?" Kagome nodded leaning into Inuyasha as he put a protective arm around her. "Kagome, You gonna be ok? Did you get scraped up?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"I need to help her clean up," Inuyasha stated to the coach.  
  
"Yes well lets see how bout the nurses office?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Yeah I could take you guys there," Ayumi offered.  
  
"No, I don't think I need to go to there just someplace to clean this out if that's ok? But thanks anyway Ayumi," Kagome said.  
  
"All right you can use the teacher's bathroom in the girl's locker room. The bell's about the ring and its apart from the girls locker room so you two can go in there." With that Inuyasha walked the way the teacher pointed to caring Kagome effortlessly. "Third door on the other side of the building..." Mr. Fuma added.   
  
"Kagome Ill see you after school!!! Hope you're ok!!" Ayumi called to Inuyasha retreating back.  
  
"Thank you!! And Ok Ayumi!" her heard his student's voice call back. Mr. Fuma stood to look after the couple. He had seen the man she married clear that girl's head in one leap. He knew that there was something different about that him but couldn't put his finger on it. 'Well,' he thought, 'He's a damn good athlete!' and walked toward his class as the bell rang.  
  
Inuyasha kicked the door to the hallway open then they walked thru a small hallway that lead to the gym office and the bathroom for the teacher. He kicked that one open also and placed her in a sitting position on the toilet and locked the door behind him. He turned to look at her.  
  
"Are you all right, my soul?" he asked. She sighed   
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"It's a good thing you stopped that dumbass teacher from touching me. He just about had his arm taken off!" Kagome nodded and leaned back into the toilet. He went to the sink and found the paper towels hanging in his face so he pulled out a few of those and wet them. He stepped back in front of his mate and took her arm and looked at it before wiping it clean. "My god Kagome! You took half that hard ground with you. This is gonna sting."  
  
"Yeah I know. I can deal just ignore me if I hiss or something." He nodded and started to clean out the scrape. He had a good grip on her wrist so she couldn't pull away but as he started he felt her jerk and hiss thru her teeth. "Sorry love," he apologized but continued. "After I get these clean, I'll clean them like a mate does and they wont hurt ok?" She nodded and gave him a small smile. He thought about trying to talk to her to get her mind of what he was doing. "You know that little bitch tripped you right?" Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah she is a sore looser. Since I have been traveling with you my gym grade has improved because my fitness level has. I've been getting good at sports. And some people just don't like loosing."   
  
"The bitch tried tripped you because she doesn't fucking like loosing?!?!?" Kagome nodded. "Damn, guess some idiot things don't fade over time. Well you were pretty good at that game love." He said as he moved to her knees kneeling in front of her. "I really aught to take her leg off Kagome," he said angrily.  
  
"We don't need any trouble Inu-chan. I love it that you protect me so well but some things I have to take care of on my own ya know?" He nodded conceding that this was hers and she wanted to deal with it her way. He pulled out the debris from her left knee and cleaned it thoroughly.   
  
"Now I'm gonna clean these ok?" Kagome smiled at him and put her palm to his cheek for a minute and let her fingers trail across his cheek as she let go. He bent down and tenderly tended to her scratches with his tongue. She winced the first few times but then a warmth spread into her skin and all the pain and bleeding ceased. He worked on her other knee then her upper arm. After he was done he kissed her softly then hugged her. "All done."  
  
"Thanks that feels loads better." He nodded into her hair. He pulled back and she stretched her right shoulder gingerly. "It got jarred pretty hard when I hit the ground.   
  
"Well take care of it tonight then love till then it should start to feel better before the days over since you do have accelerated healing. Those scrapes will be gone by tomorrow." She smiled.  
  
"Come on I gotta get outta these nasty cloths and take a quick shower before I go to my next class I'm gonna be late as it is." He let her get up and try her legs. She wasn't in any pain as she walked out of the office hallway. She walked over to the girl's locker room door and told Inuyasha she would be a few minutes. Inuyasha sat down on a bench a few feet away.  
  
Kagome was at her locker taking out her cloths when the girl who tripped her confronted her as she was half undressed. "Hey bitch, I don't like loosing to anyone specially a sicky like you!" Kagome just sighed and shook her head and kept getting undressed and headed for a shower. The girl looked after her and yelled, "HEY! I was talking to you bitch!" Kagome no longer took offence to this word since that is what she was basically. "You'd better stop and tell my why that freak you married looks so funny and can do such weird ass things. He jump clean over my head!"   
  
"Don't call him that just because he can do something you can't do and well beauty is in the eye of the beholder isn't it?" Kagome retorted. This torked the bully now.  
  
"All right bitch you asked for it." The girl rushed Kagome but she was now standing in a communal shower stall and side stepped the girl's oncoming body as she slipped in a puddle that Kagome had missed. The girl slipped thru the water fully dressed and skidded along the tile floor. She got up and faced Kagome. Inuyasha she knew could feel her rising anger and current upset. She also hoped that he wouldn't come charging in to her rescue.   
  
"Listen, He isn't a freak and if you try to hurt me again you run the risk of getting your self very hurt. He is VERY protective and anyone who has every laid a hand on me has not lived to brag about it. Do yourself a favor and back the hell OFF!" The girl just stood there slightly stunned but then regained her former attitude.  
  
"That's it threaten me with your weirdo hubby out there! Cuz your suck a weakling, you can't take care of yourself!" Kagome could already tell this wasn't going to be good. She didn't want to get hurt again but she didn't want Inuyasha tearing the girl apart either so she gathered all of her strength and called her miko powers to protect herself, and forced the power into her hands. The girl once again ran toward her but this time she used a shield effect in front of herself and the bully's punch bounced off her hand and sent her flying backward. There was a quick flash of pink energy and then it was gone before they could blink. The girl looked at her like she was the devil himself and stood up shaking. "You....you are some kinda witch! And that man of yours must be some kind of demon!!" she cried. Kagome just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah and if you try that again you gonna regret it. And you know if you go telling anyone no one is gonna believe you. A lot of people know me and your gonna be the one in the nut house so let it lie and leave NOW." The girl stared for a minute and then ran from the shower. Kagome just shook her head and continued on to a stall to get her shower. After she was done she dried off and put her regular clothes on and went to join Inuyasha. By the time she had left the showers it was already 7 minutes in to the last period of the day.   
  
Inuyasha ran up to her and took hold of her upper arms to look her over. "What the hell happened in there???"  
  
"Oh my 'friend' from the game came back to confront me while I was trying to get a shower. I avoided her tackle once and then she tried it again. I used my powers to protect myself, and told her if she told anyone about me she would end up in a place for crazy people." Inuyasha just stood there for a moment then burst out laughing. He hugged her.  
  
"That's absolutely hysterical Kagome! Nice!" Kagome let the tension from her confrontation melt from her body as she began to laugh to. "Come on love, let's get to your next class I heard that damn bell thingy ring already." They walked toward her next class with his hand around her shoulder. She led him toward a side building for her art class. Two doors from the corner of the building she paused.   
  
"Ok Inu-chan, this is art class its about studying about drawing and painting and stuff like that Mrs. Ino is really cool. You can sit by me and draw too I don't know what she is doing today but I have a feeling we will probably be drawing another bowl of fruit or something." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and went up to the teacher's desk as she was beginning the instructions for the entire class.  
  
"Good day Kagome! Glad to have you back my dear. I see you brought you husband with you too. He is the talk of the school you know. The teachers in the lounge are all raving over the handsome devil you caught!" the teacher laughed and smiled at the pair. Inuyasha somewhat took offence to the devil statement but assumed the woman must be kidding as she was generally happy and sweet he could tell. "So go ahead and find your seat by your friend Kagome and take this darling man with you see that he knows gets some supplies to draw today ok?" they started to go toward her seat when she spoke again. "Oh! Kagome please take this study guide for your test. It will be relatively easy since this is art but I will grade this project as a final project in conjunction with you test grade." Kagome smiled and nodded. As Kagome was walking back to her desk Yuka waved at her and then smiled at Kagome as she sat down beside her. "OK class now we are going to start our shading lesson here we have a few objects laid out randomly on a sheet-covered chair. This will be a complete pencil drawing and you will use shading and shadow techniques we discussed to bring 3 dimensional characteristics to you drawing." And then she started to go into detail about the specific techniques to bring out each object. She then turned on a bright light so that all the different things would cast distinct shadows and told them all to begin drawing. The class was a bustle of activity as all the students talked with each other and drew also.   
  
Kagome spent the period showing Inuyasha what the teacher meant with all the different words she was using and after she told him he began to draw. She looked at him as he drew with the pencil she had showed him how to sharpen and with a steady hand formed an exquisite picture right before her eyes. She had also drawn her own as she watch him too. While Inuyasha drew quietly Yuka talked Kagome's ear off as she tried to throw in an interested sounding affirmation once and awhile while her real focus was on Inuyasha's drawing. It was getting close to the end of the period and Inuyasha's picture looked half done.  
  
"Wow Inu-chan you draw really well!" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Thanks love," he told her in a same volume. "My mother always told me I was a natural when I was younger just never had a chance to do anything with it. Wasn't really very useful for anything. Hell never got a chance to do much else other than survive." He shrugged and went back to drawing.  
  
"Well Inu-chan I think that you are very good at it. Its a nice surprised to know." She smiled at him and turned back to her paper and Yuka. She glanced at Yuka's who was about level with hers wasn't saying too much. Her art was passable that was about all.   
  
"Yuka," she said louder than when she was talking to Inuyasha. "That looks nice." Yuka smiled.  
  
"Thanks Kagome yours is too!" she said genuinely. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome's and chuckled.  
  
"It looks ok Kagome," Inuyasha commented. She laughed.  
  
"I know I know. Not my best subject but if I can pass I don't care." The teacher then stood up.  
  
"All right class put your name on your papers and pass them up and I will pass them back tomorrow so you can complete them by the end of the week," she told the class. Everyone wrote their names on the backs of their papers and passed them up by rows toward the teacher who collected them. Inuyasha's happened to be at the top. When she turned it over to see his name she looked directly at him and walked over to them just as the bell rang. Most of the class got their things and left in a hurry for their homes.   
  
"Inuyasha I'm impressed. It is to bad you didn't attend here. I would have loved to have you in my class. You are quite gifted." Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Ino," he answered plainly. She nodded.   
  
"Bye you two see you tomorrow." They waved as they went out the door followed closely by Yuka.   
  
"That was incredible Inuyasha!" Yuka squealed. "Mrs. Inu is not impressed that often! You must be really good. So do you guys wanna go out now? Me Eri and Ayumi were gonna go to the mall later."  
  
"No thanks. I have so much studying to catch up on," Kagome sighed. As they were walking toward the front gate of the school two more girls joined the trio.   
  
"Hey," Eri said as they all stopped.  
  
"So you going with?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"No, I wish I could but I have so much to do for next week. I'm going to be very busy." Ayumi looked at Kagome.  
  
"I'm glad you your not hurt to bad Kagome you gave us a scare in gym," the girl said.  
  
Eri looked at them. "I have class with that girl who tried to hurt you Kagome. You scared her something good... she says you're a witch." Eri looked deadly serious like she was having doubts about Kagome. The other four in the group looked at her and burst out laughing. Eri looked at them and laughed too. "Yeah, I guess that is pretty silly huh? What a jerk she is!" Kagome once again let them come to there own conclusions and they did.   
  
"Well she did trip Kagome," Yuka popped in. "I heard it from a girl in the hall going to art class. She is just making stuff up now to cover her own butt!"   
  
"Yeah, I bet she is," Kagome said with relief. Inuyasha had a tight supporting hold on her shoulder. The laughter of the two had been forced but it had done the trick.  
  
"Ok gals, I gotta get home. So much to do so little time. Bye!" she told them as she walked toward her home with Inuyasha. They all lived the opposite way thankfully and could walk home in peace. She hadn't anticipated that this day was going to be so draining on her mental and emotional reserves. She would've rather fought 7 demons than had gone to her 7 classes at school this day. After they were out of sight she finally let her shoulders slump and lean into Inuyasha heavily. He simply stopped her and picked her up in his arm and continued his way back the way she had come this morning. He could still smell the path Kagome had taken this morning making it easy for him to find his way back to her house.  
  
"Tough day love," he said as a matter of fact. She nodded in agreement.  
  
"I had no idea that today was gonna be so difficult. So much...."  
  
"You know if you really wanted to go with them we could of. It wouldn't have hurt to skip one night while you still had the chance, mate." She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Ya, I know but I didn't. Doing all that stuff seems empty any more. And being with them is a strain. I just don't fit in this life any more Inuyasha." A tear dripped down her face. He carefully kissed it away.  
  
"Saying goodbye to this life mate?" he asked as he felt her sense of loss.  
  
"Yes I think that is what it is. But," she sniffled, "the life I have to look forward to makes giving this up worth it." she said. Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way. I don't want you to regret anything."  
  
"Never," she swore fervently.  
  
"Never," he echoed her promise. They were quiet the rest of the walk home which only took a few minutes. He realized that Kagome was asleep in his arms as he ascended the shrine steps. He figure a nap was in order after all the challenges she had faced in one day. "My brave and strong but fragile mate," he said in a low tone. "What'll I do with you huh?" he asked the sleeping girl. In return he just got a soft snore which made him chuckle. He tapped his foot on the door and Sota opened it about to pounce him but a stern look form Inuyasha made him stop. He just walked inside without a word passed Kagome's mom making sandwiches in the kitchen for snacks and proceeded up to their room. He laid Kagome out on the bed and crawled in behind her and laid down spooning against her back with her and held her while she slept.   
  
An hour later Kagome's eyes blinked open to find she was in her bed with Inuyasha wrapped around her. "Have a good sleep mate?" she heard in her ear. She smiled feeling the warm glow of his love flare in intensity with in their soul bond.  
  
"Yeah I guess I needed that. I feel a lot better." He could tell her mood had elevated quite a bit since their walk home. She also had no more pain in her shoulder. She was still a bit stiff in her knees and right elbow as she stood up and stretched. But all in all she felt very renewed. "Thanks," she told him sweetly. He smiled at her.  
  
"Anything for you my soul," he answered softly. "Are you hungry?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go eat huh? I bet mom made sandwiches already."  
  
"Oh she has I saw them on the way in," he said smiling. "Come on," He took her by the hand and ran down to eat a snack. They ate and caught up with her mom and Sota telling one another about their day. Inuyasha relayed about how amazed he was about her school and subjects and how he was going to enjoy attending with her that week. Kagome smiled at him. They relayed the confrontation with Hojo and then the one in gym when her mom asked her about her scrapes. Her mother looked unscathed by these revelations. She just nodded her head and told her she was proud of her daughter for handling them so well. She also commended Inuyasha for taking such good care of her daughter. They both blushed but kept on in the conversation for a few more minutes.   
  
Finally it was time to start studying. Kagome went up by herself and Inuyasha stayed to talk to Mrs. H at her request. Sota had run off to play video games for a while and grandpa was still out visiting a friend from earlier who hadn't come home yet leaving the two alone.  
  
"Inuyasha I needed to ask you something," Kagome's mother started. Inuyasha grew uncomfortable.  
  
"ok.." he said his voice tentative.  
  
"Well I wondered if you knew if Kagome was pregnant or not. I don't think she is. But I would want to know if she was." Inuyasha felt relieved.  
  
"No, she isn't. She can't be."  
  
"Why not?" Kagome's mom asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, male demons can choose when they want to have kids...." he put it in the mildest terms he could. She looked like she understood though.  
  
"Oh ok, that makes sense then I'm glad you two can wait till thing settle down and your ready." She smiled. Inuyasha nodded. "Ok better go be with you mate there she gets frazzled over homework easily," she laughed. Inuyasha remember more than once in the two years they had been traveling together when a book of hers nearly missed hitting him. He laughed along with her. He turned and ran up stair toward their room.  
  
He entered the room to find her deep in studying. Not wanting to bother her he found a few things to look at and he settled himself on just watching her softly eventually while she worked. She poured thru a few books and study guides taking a few hours. They took a break for dinner which grandpa joined them fore finally, which was followed by more studying. Toward 8 o'clock he could tell she was getting tired. He went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as if to say 'that's enough come to bed'. She read him like one of her books and got up and kissed him.  
  
"Time for bed?" she asked  
  
"Morning comes to fucking early here," he grumbled. She laughed.  
  
"OK well let me put all this stuff away and you get in bed and I'll be right there ok?"   
  
"Good," he said putting on his boxers and hopping gin to bed. She put on her night cloths also and snuggled up against him. He leaned down to kiss her and started with a sweet sweep of his lips on hers but turned into a passionate deep kiss that swept them both up in desire for each other. Slowly he took relieved her of her top and bottoms of her PJs and she helped him toss away his boxers on to the floor. The sheet that covered them was the fabric that touched there bodies as there was nothing more between them and the length of there bodies rested against the other naked and warm. They continued to kiss as Inuyasha's hands found sensitive places behind her neck and around her breasts, and Kagome's roamed her lovers back trying to hold him as close to her as she could. The touches turned more intimate as he stroked her inner core slowly bringing her pleasure as he helped her ready for further progress. She in turn held him in her hands following his rhythm. Once she was close to her peak he turned on his back pulling her with him holding her to his chest. He then let her sit up and she looked at him with endless passion and love in her deep brown depths of her eyes. He smiled as did she. They had no need for words as their souls did all the talking. She took him into herself slowly and rocked to meet his hips. An ancient dance of love took over the tempo of their bodies and they danced together a dance of desire and emotion. The surging feelings from themselves and the other bought both toward the cap of a large surging wave that would eventually crash in on them taking them into each other. The wave crested as they lovers found bliss on a higher plain than any body could inhabit. They were one soul and one being for a brief eternity and then they began to come back to themselves in separate bodies but still one always. He held her against him still connected with her. She welcomed the embraced as she would the air she breathed. Her eyes never opened after they found paradise. But she felt his protective love engulf their soul and she fell into a deep sleep. Inuyasha stayed awake for a while longer stroking her hair and keeping watch like he always did. Finally he let the days events finally seep into his tired bones and let himself drift off into a deep sleep for the first time that week. "Good night my love," he said. She didn't answer out loud but her heart did filling his with the golden warmth of her love as he let himself sleep in the comfort of her arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~Epilogue~~~~~~~~~  
  
That entire week went much as the first day did except with out much of the same confrontations. He behaved especially in Mrs. Asari's class. He even managed to stay awake the rest of the week. In Mr. Doi's class he got used to sitting in back and even picked up a few words from the odd new language Kagome named English. In Mr. Endo's class there were three more experiments that they conducted over the week and he still wouldn't let her go near the chemicals after the first day's incident. But he was very careful listening to her instructions explicitly and completing them perfectly. At lunch everyday he put up with Kagome's friends incessant chatter and gossip which he thought was absolutely asinine and felt thru their link Kagome just put up with any more also. Mrs. Hara's writing class was boring for him also about as much as her math class first period so in that as in the other he sat letting himself rest deep in there connection letting her feel his presence. Gym became his favorite period because the teacher after Tuesday actually let him participate in the games they played. Inuyasha loved being on Kagome's team in 3 different sports their team was almost unbeatable. And the unfortunate incident with the bully was quickly forgotten and the bully was written off as a liar just as quickly. And his second favorite Period was art where the teacher fawned over his talent. She even went as far to have him sign his picture and hang it in the school's office as one of her very favorites. He was proud of that even though he didn't ever go there or would never be back again. It just felt kinda good to be known for something else other than being able to tear people limb from limb better than anyone else did.  
  
Then the second week Inuyasha just walked her back and fourth to school leaving her to go to her classes by herself. She sourly missed him but somewhat adjusted to his absence all day for the moment knowing it was only for a while. The next day he sat out all day in a tree near the school so she could feel him closer which she appreciated to no end. The school even let him join her for lunch everyday.   
  
She studied every day for ten days on the packets she got for hours every night catching up on everything and memorizing facts and figures and formulas. Thursday she went to school a nervous wreck but with Inuyasha near she calmed herself and took the first three periods tests with a fairly decent surety of herself. Friday began the same way full of tension and worry but by the time she got to school again Inuyasha's steadfast support worked wonders again and she went in to take her last tests and by the after noon she got the results.  
  
She stood in the office nervously in front of the dean. She waited for him to tell her if she graduated or not. Inuyasha sat on a branch just outside the office with his eyes closed concentrating on his link with his mate. The dean looked at the paper in front of him and looked at her with a big smile. "Congratulations Kagome, you passed. Here is your diploma graduate." He got up and handed her a piece of rolled up paper and shook her hand. Kagome's joy flowed down the bond in a tidal wave. Inuyasha just smiled.  
  
"That's my girl. I knew you could do it," he said out loud to himself. She ran out of the school after shouting a thank you to the dean and threw herself into her mate's arms. He spun her around easily and threw her up feet in the air and caught her.  
  
"I DID IT!!" she shouted to him in glee. He laughed.  
  
"Yes you did mate. I knew you could." She beamed and kissed him.   
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's go home now. I wanna go home." His smile grew ten fold.   
  
"You read my heart mate let's go home," and with that, a quick pack job and a good bye to her family they disappeared down the well in the blue light to start there an uninterrupted life together in Feudal Japan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Well folks that ends Loving saying and being as one this one took me forever to write I hope it was worth the wait please review and I will get to work on that chappy of protection where they defeat Naraku. Laters, LJ 


End file.
